How The Wild Things Survive
by FireheadHuntress
Summary: Daryl Dixon was barely finding his place in the group when a stranger fell into their lives. As much as he hated to admit, the girl was under his skin and in his head. Hayley had a plan, to find her brother and be on her way but nothing's ever that easy. Who knew this group of hopefuls living on a farm was exactly where she needed to be. DarylxOC
1. Wild Thing

**Hello everyone! For those author followers out there, it's been a long time coming huh? But I'm back and excited to bring you this new story.**

 ** _How The Wild Things Survive_ is a Walking Dead fan fiction based on the TV show, not the comics. It is my first time writing a TWD fan fiction, so my apologies if things aren't true to the story or comics, that's the way it is I'm afraid, nobody is perfect. Also I'm British so please don't hate me if at times that creeps through into the writing style. Breaks in time will be shown with a line if it's not obvious in the writing.**

 **The story is DarylxOC following my character Hayley Carter and maybe some other added OCs. There may be some smut in the future, I'm still deciding to give me a yay or nay in the reviews. And lastly, for the whole of the story, I do not own any Walking Dead characters or plots, it is just a wonderful world that we all wanna enjoy.**

 **And DO please review, it's always that extra push to keep writing.**

 **So with that, enjoy!**

* * *

Daryl scouted ahead while the rest of their group trotted along behind, doing their best to search for any sign of that little girl. He was positive she'd be found, it was just a matter of time, but all the talk was doing his head in. He'd be better off alone; it was silence he needed. He could still hear the murmurs of Andrea and Lori talking while Glenn would try his best to reassure Carol.

"We'll find her. I know we will," Glenn said, reaching to awkwardly pat her shoulder. Carol meekly smiled at him and nodded.

"Ya'll wanna shut up back there?" Daryl yelled. He muttered under his breath, "God damn Chinaman gonna bring in walkers a mile away."

Andrea spoke up, asking the redneck, "Daryl, maybe we should head back?"

The dark haired man rolled his eyes and stopped, wiping his nose along his arm, looking to the group, "We got a few more hours of light left. We keep goin'."

Daryl moved on ahead to get some space from the group. He'd never been the most sociable man. Even back when he was a kid, he'd speak if he had to or if someone badmouthed him, he'd be happy to take a swing but even now, in this world where numbers were few, he'd still rather keep to himself. If Merle hadn't ditched him back in Atlanta and set a bunch of walkers on their camp, he wouldn't be here, hauling their asses to keep up and shut up. It'd always been him and Merle. Didn't need nobody else. They'd been drifting along when the world turned to shit, no cares or worries about anyone else and now, here he was, without his brother and stuck chasing down some lost little girl in the woods. He'd be happy to find her if only to get some peace. It'd only been a day since the herd came shuffling through their group. A few walkers had gotten to Sophia and she'd ran out into the woods, with Rick not too far behind. The look on her mama's face as she was told he'd left her alone to lead away the walkers was enough to spur Daryl into action. He'd ripped open a walker soon after that, checking that the son bitch hadn't gotten to her first. But they came back that night alone, ready to plan the next day.

The group came across a tent, thinking the girl would hide away in there, but all they'd found was a god awful stench from a guy that'd opted out. The next thing they knew, bells were ringing and Daryl led the way to a small church, but again, no such luck. They'd separated just a few hours back. Officer Rick took Shane and Carl while Daryl, Glenn, Lori, Andrea and Carol headed towards the creek in hope that it was where they'd find her.

"What's the use being out here when all we got are pointy sticks to defend ourselves with?" Andrea eyed Lori. "I mean, what use are we to Sophia when we wind up dead because Rick can't trust _some_ of us with guns."

"You want mine?" Lori bit back. "Cause it's not worth it when I can feel your eyes burning into my back."

Andrea rolled her eyes and stepped forward to keep up with Daryl. Glenn looked away uncomfortably as Lori huffed, straying slightly to the left of their group. She was sick and tired of the snide comments headed her way from the blonde. She suffered Andrea in order to help Carol search for her little girl, but she could only take so much whining. The group looked to Rick for help but she had to stand by as the guilt over Sophia ate at him; watch the looks of blame from Carol or the flashes of jealousy from Shane. And she was sick of it. So she moved away, looking to the floor, hoping to see a trace of that little girl.

A snap of a twig was not enough to warn Lori of the walker on her trail. It growled as its weight fell on her, tearing a shriek from the woman. She'd fallen behind from the group, but could hear their calls. Lori pushed at the walker, its skin falling from its cheek, brushing her face in a gross caress. She held it back, no room to scramble away should it fall on top of her completely and tear into her skin.

"God, help me!" she screamed.

"Lori!"

The walker growled above her. It weighed a ton and in just a few seconds, her arms were already shaking with the strength she had to use. She thought of Carl, her baby, as she kept its teeth away from her skin. She turned her head away from its snapping jaws, yelling out for her closing group, when suddenly the weight was lifted from her body. She looked up, expecting to see Daryl or maybe Glenn, but she only saw the walker fall onto its back, yanked by its clothes by a mess of hair.

The figure shrieked at the walker and just as it reached out, they'd rammed their foot against the walker's head. It carried on growling until the noise from the walker stopped, replaced only by the angered grunts coming from the figure. Again and again, their foot came down against its softening skull until clumps of brain clung to the bottom of their boot. The figure slowed down, panting in anger, eyes on the body until they heard someone break the silence.

"Hands up," Daryl barked. He poised his crossbow on the bushy haired figure, glaring as they looked sharply up at him.

The three women and Glenn gawked at the person before them. It was as if they were seeing a wild animal for the first time; frozen to the spot, intrigued by the thing before you, too interested to leave but too scared to approach. And the first thought that occurred to Daryl was, how wild was this chick?

The girl stared right back, eyes flickering from one person to the other, fearful of who would attack her first. They settled on the dark haired man, the only one pointing a weapon at her. In her eyes, the man's finger was itching to pull the trigger, ready to put down the rabid, wild girl. So a blink later from Daryl and the girl bolted.

"Shit," Daryl cursed and took off after her.

"Daryl!" Lori yelled.

The girl was fast. Real fast, he thought. But as she flashed looks behind her at the sound of Daryl's thumping footsteps, her stride faltered and Daryl grabbed her, plummeting them both to the floor. He could hear the group yelling his name as he threw his crossbow to the side and grabbed the struggling girl's arms. He rolled her onto her back and gripped her wrists firmly, pressing them to the dirt as he straddled her hips. She kicked and growled, yanking her arms as hard as she could to try and get away. She was as difficult to handle as a walker. Daryl almost believed she would be, if it weren't for the clear youthful beauty she had. Under the mess of dark brunette hair that was completely tangled, the redneck took in her features. She had to be young, maybe early twenties. He took in her wolfish eyes, so dark he thought they might see right through to his thoughts. Her jaw line was sharp, with a few flecks along her tanned skin and a beauty spot below her bottom lip. But the girl could handle her own; her arms were strong and from what he'd seen before, she was short but sturdy, broad but gentle. Her face was scraped with raw, red lines as if she'd charged face first through the bushes. Not to mention, she was filthy from head to toe. She'd clearly been out there a while. And she looked too young and lost to be out on her own.

"Daryl, you get off of her!" Lori demanded, giving him a light shove as a warning to do as she said. "Don't be such a brute."

That got Daryl moving. He stood and glared at the officer's woman, then picked up his crossbow.

"Don't you dare point that thing," Lori added shortly, giving him a final warning glance. Daryl gruffed but kept himself ready, should the girl attack in self defence. Lori turned back to the girl on the floor as Carol, Andrea and Glenn stood right behind her. The girl was propped up on her elbows, her dark eyes wide and staring at the man. Lori slowly began to lower herself to the leaf bedded ground.

"Lori-" Glenn started, worried for her safety but Lori's hand sharply came up in a hush motion, shutting the young man up.

The woman crouched before the girl, close enough to touch her but after her quick turn before, she didn't want to spook the poor girl again. She gave the girl a faint smile.

"Are you hurt?" Lori asked.

The girl watched her suspiciously, her eyes flashing to Daryl then back to Lori before slowly shaking her head no. Daryl could be heard from the back, muttering, "Barely touched her…" but the group took no notice.

Lori nodded, "Good. You don't have to be worried about us. We're not gonna hurt you." Lori's eyes soon travelled the small distance behind her, seeking out the dead rotting body before turning back. "You saved me back there. I wanna thank you for that. I doubt every stranger would be that kind," Lori weakly laughed before awkwardly falling into silence. The girl looked the woman up and down, gave a curt nod in recognition, then stared as if waiting to be let go.

"Jeez, ya don't talk much, do yer?" Daryl muttered from beside Andrea.

The woman rolled her eyes and stepped forward, closer to Lori and the girl.

"You got a group? Anyone nearby?" The girl simply looked at Andrea and it brought out her agitation. "We're not gonna hurt them, if that's what you think. We're looking for someone too."

Carol jumped in with newfound hope. "My little girl, Sophia. Have you seen her?" The girl's eyes drew towards the desperate mother. "She's out here somewhere. She's just twelve, and all alone. Have you seen any sign of her?"

The girl continued to watch the mother. She pitied her. Felt that pain, that ever present fear. It was the only thing that conjured her to swallow, wetting her mouth before a dry noise escaped her mouth.

"No."

Carol's breath came out in one swoop, as if she'd been holding it, waiting for some good news having stumbled on this young woman. She looked to Lori then the floor in disappointment. Not long after the girl had spoken, a shot rang out in the distance. Daryl noticed the girl flinch at the sound, her eyes scanning the trees. Daryl knew the shot hadn't been too close to their group and waited to see if there were more to come. When nothing followed for a solid minute, the group looked to each other in worry.

"Maybe Rick or Shane put down a walker?" Glenn offered.

Lori looked up at him. "They're smarter than that. Why just one gunshot? They wouldn't risk making noise over one walker."

"She's right, they'd do it quietly," Andrea added.

"Shouldn't they have caught up to us by now?"

Daryl chewed on his nail bed then pointed lazily to Lori and the wild chick. "Don't help that we're just sittin' here like bait. We beat the bush and work our way back to the highway, they'll be headin' that way. Let's go."

Daryl and Andrea began to move, but Lori stood from her crouch, with Carol and Glenn staying put.

"What about her?" Glenn asked.

Daryl span round, irritated. "What about her?"

Glenn swallowed and looked at the girl on the floor. They were probably close in age, except here he was surrounded by others to keep him sane. He wondered what the hell she'd been through to wind up alone and looking like some wild child.

"We can't leave her here."

"Like hell we can't," the hunter replied. "She ain't with us, we don't owe her anythin'."

Lori glared at the man. "I do." The group turned to Lori, as did the girl on the floor. "She saved me back there. She saved my life. I was this close to not seeing my family again and you're just gonna leave her here?"

Daryl grumbled, "She ain't my problem."

Lori rolled her eyes, "Don't be so heartless, Daryl Dixon." She turned to the girl, standing above her and lowering her hand. "Come on sweetheart."

The girl eyed the hand. The woman above her seemed assertive but gentle, offering to help her in return for her own good deed. What she didn't realise is that the girl had seen the attack. She'd seen the woman fall to the floor, close to being bit and she saw red. Red for her own loss. She stamped on that fucker's head until there was nothing left because how else could you take out your pain, your anger, isolated and surrounded by nothing?

The girl reached for Lori's arm, grasping it to heave herself up. She watched the reaction of who appeared to be their leader, this Daryl, only for him to grunt and look at the girl as if she were dirt, before he led the group forward.

"You just ignore Daryl, OK?" Lori said, rubbing the girl's shoulder in reassurance. "He's not the most sociable one of the lot." Lori nodded to the others. "That's Carol, Glenn and Andrea. I'm Lori. We'll take you back, get you cleaned up, alright? Maybe then you can find your group. It's the least I can do."

The girl watched her for a moment before nodding, slowly shuffling beside Lori as the group carried on moving.

They had no clue. They had no idea that she truly was alone. She had no group, not that camp of perverts and monsters she'd met. She wasn't one of them. She was alone until she found her family again.

Glenn offered the girl a small smile.

"You got a name?"

She looked next to him but stayed mute. He shrugged.

"I get it. Stay quiet while you suss us out. Smart," he smiled. She felt the corner of the mouth pinch slightly. Glenn's eyes travelled over her, taking in her filthy coat and ripped jeans. His eyes bulged at what appeared to be a machete in its sheath strapped to her back, the handle within reach if she quickly went for her shoulder. She carried a rucksack over the one arm, adjusting the weight now and then to relieve herself. "You, er… You know how to use that thing?"

The girl's smile grew. She liked this kid.

"Learning to." Her voice wasn't high pitched but low, sounding older than she looked, but it was dry and rough from having no one to speak to.

Glenn gave a nervous laugh, "Well, remind me never to piss you off with that thing around." Lori smiled at the interaction, walking beside the two. She kept her ears open, hoping to get more from the young woman, leaving it to Glenn to prod and pry.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. Glenn looked to her confused. She nodded towards Carol. "About your friend?"

Glenn sighed, lowering his voice. "She's just a kid. Barely twelve. I'm just hoping we find her."

"Hey!" Daryl yelled from the front. Glenn jumped; the man had keen ears. "Don't need to hope." He looked to Carol, who'd obviously been listening too. "We're gonna find that lil girl, she's gone be just fine. Lord, am I the only sane one round here?"

Lori smirked at the redneck, knowing he fully believed it. Carol let out a heavy breath and followed on after him.

The group carried on walking for a good while until Daryl whistled for them to halt.

"Better get back, we're losing the light." Carol looked to him in panic but his face softened, explaining, "Can't be out here trippin' over each other."

Carol looked to Lori, "We'll come back tomorrow?"

Lori nodded, "Of course. We'll find her tomorrow."

* * *

"How much further?" Andrea asked.

Daryl gestured forwards with his crossbow. "Not much, maybe a hundred yards?"

The woman moved along, muttering under her breath. They were all tired and ratty, desperate to have a moment to stop and rest. Daryl watched the Asian and the girl up ahead. She seemed to have warmed to him, trusting him more than Daryl not to put her down should his temper get the better of him. Daryl scoffed to himself. He wouldn't have shot the girl but he sure was cautious about her. Since their camp, they hadn't exactly come across many strangers. But miraculously some feral girl comes to the rescue, out here all alone and they're just expected to trust her? Na, Chinaman might be all over her but Daryl? He'd watch her like a hawk, waiting to see why she'd suddenly fallen into their lives.

Screams disrupted Daryl's thoughts and the group headed in Andrea's direction.

The girl could see the blonde woman kicking and screaming on the floor. The monster had her by the legs, gaining on her, ready to tear into her tanned flesh. They were too far away. The distance spurred her on, sprinting to the point she was neck and neck with the keen hunter. Her hand reached behind her back and drew her machete.

She watched and her sprint slowed as a woman on a horse galloped over to Andrea, striking the monster down. All eyes were on her in shock.

"Lori? Lori Grimes?" The short brunette asked Andrea.

Lori came to a stop. "I'm Lori."

"There's been an accident; Carl's been shot. Your husband needs you." The news sent Lori reeling, her breath shaking as she regarded the woman. Frozen on the spot at the news, the brunette prompted her, "We gotta go, now. Rick sent me."

At the sound of his name, Lori shoved her bag into Glenn's chest and moved towards the horse.

"Whoa, you can't go with her, we don't know this girl!" Daryl warned.

Lori looked to Glenn. "You keep her with you OK?" Glenn looked to the new addition, nodding in understanding.

"Rick said you have others with you on the highway?"

"A-huh?" Glenn mumbled.

"Backtrack til you get to a farm, the name's Greene." And with that, the woman and Lori were galloping away.

The group watched them leave, dumbfounded by what just happened. But the girl watched differently, feeling uncomfortable that the only one that didn't want shot of her had just galloped away. Frustrated, the girl stepped over to the moving monster, swung her blade and split the top of its skull. It collapsed to the floor and she moved to the nearest tree, wiping as much gunk off of it as she could. When she looked back, they were now all staring at her. Like some crazy lady with a machete, which in all honesty, would describe her to a tee. The only one that didn't look shocked was Daryl, who was marching up to her with a stormy expression. She wanted to flee at that face but stood her ground.

He got into her face, breaching her privacy so that his words would be loud and clear.

"You ain't one of us, girl. You remember that."


	2. A Starry Night

**In this chapter, we get to find out a little more about our leading lady. There will be more Daryl interaction but as the chapters go on, there will be plenty more of that to come and a growing love/hate relationship between the two.**

 **Please do review and if you are so inclined, let me know if you would like to see DarylxOC smut as I will only go ahead with that if its wanted by my audience.**

 **Slight themes of depression.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

She watched the world pass her by as she stared outside of the window. Trees flickered past her vision, the beauty of the world disrupted by the occasional corpse or the wandering dead. But the RV travelled on, heading toward their destination. With Dale up front steering the beast, she sat opposite Carol, both women remaining in silence. She hoped that Lori's boy would be alright and that Sophia would be found. Her eyes drifted from the outside world to the mother's tired eyes, red from her tears. She knew that loss, that worry extremely well. She thought back to the night before.

* * *

"I heard screaming? Everything OK?" Dale rushed to the edge of the highway, watching as one by one, the group climbed up the slope and straddled the railing. Dale's eyes searched the group and asked, "Where's Lori?"

"Carl's been shot. She got on a horse with some woman back to a farm," Glenn said.

Dale looked to Daryl, "And you couldn't stop her?"

"I'm beat outta my ass, old man," Daryl retorted. "Besides, she knew Rick and Carl's name. I ain't no babysitter."

"And the screaming?"

"Andrea got surprised by a walker," Glenn answered. "It was a close one."

Daryl added, "Was for Lori too 'til that wild chick sprung out of nowhere."

Dale frowned as the hunter passed him by. He turned to Glenn, mouthing the words wild chick in complete confusion. Glenn turned and pointed to the edge of the trees, directing the fatherly figure towards the young woman, hidden in amongst the branches. His frown deepened as he spun round to the group.

"Well, who is she?"

Carol answered timidly, "We've no idea."

Daryl snorted, perching himself on the hood of an abandoned car. "Does it matter? We got our orders to meet Rick at the farm. She ain't coming with us."

Glenn stepped over to the man. "She saved Lori. That's gotta count for something."

"Counts for nothin' when we ain't got a clue who she is," Daryl protested. He gestured in the girl's general direction. "She could be cuddlin' up to ya today just so she could slit yer throat and steal yer shit tomorrow."

"Daryl, she's practically a kid!"

The redneck shrugged. "Kid with a machete."

That took Dale aback, glancing back at the girl. Dale understood the group's needed to be cautious but to leave someone behind, someone that had saved the life of one of their own, sent all the wrong vibes throughout the older man's body.

"She saved Lori," Dale stated. "She stays."

Glenn smiled at the man's decision and waited for any protests. Daryl glared at him until he conceded, leaping from the car to stand tall. "You keep an eye on her then. She pulls anythin', that's on you."

The girl watched on from her position as the group agreed on a plan. She thought on the way the oldest man looked at her. The warmth in his eyes made her feel oddly comfortable, but that in its self made her wary. She told herself she needed to be on guard. She saw the way the hunter's eyes bore into her. He saw her as a threat, but to him? His family? The way he kept his distance sure didn't make the group feel like a family.

Her head turned to Glenn, waving her over. Cautiously she started up the slope, eyeing those behind Glenn and the older man.

"Hey," Glenn said. "I'm gonna take T-Dog back to the farm. He's hurt really bad."

The girl moved from one foot to the other, worried by the fact a second kind member of the group was leaving her. She really didn't want the numbers dwindling down until only her and the moody redneck were left.

"You'll stay with me. I'll keep an eye on you," Dale added. He held his hand out. "I'm Dale."

The girl watched his hand.

Glenn smirked and mumbled, "Don't I get to find out your name before I go?"

After a moment's consideration, Hayley smiled back and took it. "Hayley. It's Haley Carter." The men smiled kindly at her while a certain pair of eyes watched the interaction carefully.

That night Hayley sat in the RV opposite Andrea who was trying to assemble her gun. She flinched when Carol's cries grew louder and she looked back towards the bedroom with empathy. The mother was curled up in her covers, holding onto her blankets as if they were all that were keeping her there. Hayley's heart skipped slightly as she saw Daryl staring up at her with a frown. He'd been on the floor, trying to catch some sleep but anyone that could sleep while listening to Carol's despair would be heartless. Daryl looked back to the mother and stood. He grabbed his bow and asked for his clip back from Andrea.

"You're going back out there?" she asked.

"Gonna walk the highway. Search for Sophia, she might see the light." He waved the flashlight. His eyes flickered over to Hayley before heading out of the RV.

In a moment of bravery, Hayley rushed out of the RV after him. The night was slightly muggy and she still looked like some untamed feral girl but she didn't care. Not if being out there, searching for Sophia, gave her any sort of hope of finding _him_ too.

"Daryl!" She cringed at her own sore voice, having spoken his name way too loudly. He froze and turned, arching an eyebrow at her. For a moment, she got the sickly feeling she hadn't got his name right.

"Can I come with you?"

He snorted. The asshole actually snorted at her! "Na. Stay here."

Hayley's determination deflated. Andrea opened the closing door behind her, only to say, "I'm coming too."

Daryl looked from Hayley to Andrea and nodded. Hayley wanted to voice her anger but the words wouldn't come out.

"Do you think that's a good idea right now?" Hayley turned towards the voice, noticing Dale on the roof of the RV.

Andrea glared up at the man, saying his name in a warning voice. Soon the older man looked deflated too. Even Daryl gave him a sympathetic glance before heading through the mass of abandoned cars with the blonde.

Dale turned to the young woman who was staring after them too. He gained her attention, muttering, "I don't quite know if she's going to forgive me." He gave Hayley a weak smile and gestured, "Come on up."

After a moment's hesitation, she took to climbing the RV, knowing it'd be worse to hear Carol weeping than to face any questions from the old man. She took in the roof and couldn't help the small laugh from escaping; Dale had the roof set up with a couple of deck chairs and blankets, his gun, a cooler and a giant bottle of water used usually for dispensers. If it weren't for the apocalypse, it would have been a nice get up for star gazing, rather than watching out for monsters and lost little girls.

"Take a seat."

Hayley unstrapped the sheath from her back and fell into the chair like a sack of sand. She'd been on her feet most of the day, running and searching before she'd even come across the group. She turned to Dale. "What happened between you two?"

Dale sighed and looked at the girl beside him. "We were at the CDC. A scientist, Doctor Jenner, took us in. He told us..." He paused, eyeing this young woman, full of potential if the world had been different. "He told us there is no hope. No cure. The building went into full decontamination mode. The air around us would be set alight with us trapped inside." He shook his head angrily. "Andrea, she wanted to stay behind. She wanted to end things for herself but I...I just couldn't stand by and watch someone I care about die."

Hayley swallowed. "You persuaded her to leave?"

His eyes lowered in guilt. "I told her that I would stay with her."

Hayley nodded in understanding. The poor man couldn't watch her die so he made that choice for her. Andrea wouldn't let him die so she kept on living.

"That doesn't make you a bad person, Dale."

Dale shrugged, "Maybe I was selfish. I don't know if she'll forgive me, but I did what I thought was right."

"You and me both," she mumbled.

The older man looked quizzically at her.

"What's your story?" She remained mute. Dale patted her hand. "You've stumbled on a pretty tight group here, sweetheart. We look after our own. You saved one of our own and now you're here, but that kindness can only stretch so far if we all can't trust one another."

Hayley lowered her head, swallowing back the lump in her throat.

The older man felt sorry for the girl. He could see the turmoil in her eyes. "What happened, Hayley?"

She breathed out. "I was with my little brother when the world went to shit. I practically raised him; our mother wasn't exactly the loving kind. She'd leave him for weeks on his own. I moved out when I hit eighteen, crashed with some friends just to get away from all her screaming and yelling. All the alcohol she would chug, day in, day out. I wanted Pat to come with me, but that bitch wouldn't let him go and..." she sniffed, running her hand across her nose and her voice softened. "I dunno, I guess Patrick felt responsible for her, seeing his mom shitfaced all the time."

Dale waited patiently for her to continue as she took a minute to breathe.

"Pat was a happy kid on the outside but he had his problems." She looked at the older male. "Dealing with mom and with me being his only friend, he wasn't happy. He was extremely depressed but tried not to show it." She let out a sorrowful laugh. "He was the funniest kid... But I knew what was going on. I caught him a few times." Her eyes grew distant. "Hurting himself. Nicking some of mom's drugs. Kept trying to leave it all behind, leave me..."

"I'm sorry," Dale murmured, approaching his question carefully. "Did he...?"

She didn't need to wait for him to finish. "Na. I got him out of Atlanta when all the monsters started turning. Left mom behind. Who knows if she's still alive? I just thought, _Please_...Please just keep my baby brother safe."

Dale thought back earlier to the lonely girl standing on the edge of the woods.

"What happened to him, Hayley?"

She ran a shaking hand through her unruly hair, tugging at the knots, taking out her frustration.

"We were being chased. A herd passed through while we were travelling through the woods outside of Atlanta. There were _so_ many of them. We were running so fast and so hard. I pushed him ahead. Yelled for him to keep going. I took out as many as I could, it wasn't much. Didn't have this beast with me at the time," she added, looking down at the machete in her hands. "I did what I could. Then I went after Patrick and...nothing... No sign of him. I barely got away from the herd; couldn't risk yelling out his name, drawing them in my direction. It was getting dark, the sun was setting and the dead were barely a mile away."

"I climbed a tree and waited out the night. A few of the dead walked past but not the entire herd. Enough that I had to stay put." She tugged at her hair ruthlessly, her anger and self-hatred pouring out. Her words were biting. "All the while, I couldn't help thinking, what if Pat had kept going? Leaving me further and further behind? What if those bastards had gotten to him. I...I couldn't bear the thought-"

Dale reached for her hand, relieving her sore scalp and sat her shaking hand between his in comfort. He noticed in the darkness that her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

She sniffed, "Been looking for him since. God, he's barely sixteen. He couldn't face the world before and now he's out there all alone."

Dale watched her in concern, "You've been out here on your own ever since?"

She grimaced. "Bumped into a group after losing Patrick. I stayed with them for a few days. They weren't good people..." she muttered. Dale waited for her to continue but she looked up. "Maybe that's a story for another night."

Dale nodded in understanding.

"So what's the plan?"

She sighed. "Hope to God that my brother might have come across this farm by himself. I've checked so many other places but no one living in sight."

"And if he's not? Will you stay with our group?" She eyed him. Dale patted her hand. "We're good people, Hayley, and it seems to me that you've been out here on your own for far too long."

She shrugged and smiled. "He's my brother, Dale. I'm all he's got and I hate to think what he's going through. He's not as strong as I am..."

She let out a shaky breath and her smile grew. "Hey, maybe that Daryl guy will be a sweetheart and help me look."

Dale laughed and shook his head. "Daryl's a good guy. Just a short fuse. You're the first newbie in a while to join our lot." He looked out into the distance. "He's determined to find Sophia. Maybe he'll find Patrick too."

"He doesn't want me here, Dale. What if the others at the farm want rid of me too?"

"You saved Lori and Rick is a good judge of character, usually. As for Glenn, I'm pretty sure that kid's gonna be on your tail for a while." He offered her a soft, reassuring smile. "You're alright with me, sweetheart. I'd rather you stay than go out there on your own. And as for Daryl... He'll come around."

She snorted, "We'll see."

They fell into a comfortable silence. Hayley hadn't spoken about her brother since she came across the last group and she gave them very little detail on her brother to go by. She didn't want Patrick crossing paths with them.

Hayley looked up at the stars. She couldn't remember the last time she just sat down to rest without glancing in every direction out of fear. Couldn't remember the last time she felt even just a little bit safe. A part of her worried that maybe this group would turn out _exactly_ like the last. She didn't know them but something inside told her to trust Dale. Take a chance on this group. There was no instinct to bolt from this kindly old man, not like she had with the men she'd run from. In honesty, even with Daryl, though she was wary, she didn't think he'd hurt her. He might be strong and abrasive but that's what this world was shaping people into. It's what kept them alive.

"Why don't you lie down?" Dale asked, breaking the silence. "I've got this. Get some rest."

Hayley grimaced. "I don't think I can go back inside."

He nodded in understanding. Dale reached down towards the blanket and got up out of his chair. He lowered the blanket down and grabbed a cushion from his chair. He looked at her expectantly, nodding his head down to his set up.

"Go on," he half ordered.

She laughed. "Shouldn't I be helping you keep a look out?"

He smiled fondly at her. This young woman really was decent. "Sweetheart, am I gonna have to drag you? You look like you're gonna drop off at any minute."

His hand was outstretched, waiting for Hayley to move. Eventually she stood and walked over to the man. Hayley blinked when Dale suddenly took her hand and squeezed it gently. No more words needed to be said. He'd heard part of her story and for now, he trusted her and her him. Into that squeeze went his understanding and his sadness for her, but in that quick moment, Hayley felt like things really would be alright.

She practically dropped onto the blanket in a heap. Her head fell against the pillow and she watched the lights in the sky. It was as if she was back in Atlanta, in her friend's garden, finding a moment's peace. She'd stick with the group for now, if they'd have her. She'd search for her brother, with or without the hunter's help. She'd find Pat. They'd be a family again. She sighed heavily, exhaustion finally catching up to her.

It wasn't until her foot was nudged that Hayley realised she'd fallen asleep.

She blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Her hand shot out along the roof, searching for her machete as the beautiful sky was disturbed by a dark figure hanging over her.

"This supposed to be you keepin' watch?"

Hayley blinked a few more times, realising she was curled up on her side, having fallen asleep for a good while. She slowly sat up and looked around her.

"Where's Dale?"

"Inside. Said I'd take over," Daryl grunted. He turned away from the girl and put his crossbow over his shoulder. Hayley's stomach dropped when she realised it was just her and Daryl. Dale knew the man hated her, why would he leave her asleep and alone with this guy?

She watched Daryl. God knows how he could survive the way he was dressed. Hayley was covered head to toe, even in this heat, whilst Daryl revealed his muscular arms with a shirt ripped at the sleeves. She cringed at the thought of too much flesh exposed on him. Not that he wasn't nice to look at, but it felt like you were risking more with the monsters roaming everywhere, baring your arms like that all the time.

But he was a good looking guy, she'd admit that. He was sporting a goatee which suited his short brown hair. Having to pull back that crossbow when hunting, he'd sure gotten strong in his arms. Daryl looked at her and she had to lower her head, blushing ever so slightly having been caught staring.

Hayley cleared her throat. "Did you find anything?" Daryl remained silent and she realised she didn't need an answer when Carol's faint cries could be heard.

"Get inside, girl," he muttered.

She crossed her legs and sat comfortably on the blankets. She answered back shortly, "I'll stay out here if you don't mind."

He grunted back at her and the girl rolled her eyes at him. And he said _she_ wasn't much of a talker. All the man could do was grunt and growl out his answers. Daryl stood in silence until he couldn't take it much longer.

"What were ya doing in them woods by yer self anyway?"

Hayley looked up at him, shocked that he'd said more than two words to her. Was Daryl Dixon actually talking to her like an equal? The man was still looking away from her, keeping an eye out for any of the dead.

"It wasn't exactly by choice," she muttered.

"Surprised you made it this far," he murmured.

Hayley ignored his jibe and took the chance to keep the conversation going. "A little while before I found your group, I'd had a pretty close call. Didn't hear the son bitch behind me, got tackled to the ground. I'd been carrying that," she nodded towards her machete resting beside the deckchair, "tryna cut away a path for myself so when the monster was on me, I had to try and reach for it. Barely got to it in time."

Daryl looked at her then, almost glaring through the night sky to see her.

"When I saw Lori on the floor, I couldn't just stand by and do nothing, especially when I was in her position just hours before."

"Why'd ya call it that?"

She frowned. "Huh?"

"You called it a monster," he bit out.

She shrugged. "Just what my brother would call them. What else are they if not that?"

Daryl noticed a walker just a little down the highway. He took his crossbow and aimed it in Hayley's direction. He took note of how her eyes widened, staring at the crossbow as if she thought he was overreacting, aiming it at her for her comment. Daryl let the bolt loose and Hayley's head turned, swallowing as she saw the dead man go down. She let out a breath.

The redneck lowered his bow. "They were us. Monsters ain't real; this ain't a fairytale, kid. No one's gonna save yer ass like some soppy movie." Daryl started walking towards the RV's ladder.

Hayley's face darkened. "I'm twenty-three, last time I checked. I'm not a kid."

"Yeah?" he looked her up and down. "Start proving it."

Daryl climbed down to collect his bolt. Hayley was left seething at his opinion of her. She lay back down and turned away from his general direction. She'd not been a kid for a long time. She'd faced the monsters every day; put them down to save her brother, to protect herself so she could one day find Patrick. Who did he think he was, acting like she wouldn't survive for long on her own? She had survived her mother and now she'd survive this world. And she didn't need some redneck, crossbow wielding asshole to help her.

"Hayley?"

Carol shocked the girl out of her day dream. She was still sat inside the RV. She looked from the window to the mother who had stood from her spot at the table.

"Looks like we're here," she said with a soft voice and a faint smile. Hayley shook herself, bringing herself back to now to see that they were at the farm. A beautiful white farmhouse was just up ahead. She gawked at the sight of cattle and horses in the field, not a walker in sight as she could make out several figures on the porch. The farm looked untouched by the dead. She could hardly believe her eyes.


	3. Bliss

**Hello lovely fellow writers and readers!**

 **Chapter 3 is up, my apologies for it being slightly filler.**

 **A huge thank you to those taking the time to review and private message me about each chapter, its exciting and encouraging to hear from you and to know what you'd like to see from this story and the next chapter. If you haven't reviewed or dm'd me yet, please do.**

* * *

Hayley climbed out of the RV hesitantly, watching as people from the house rushed to greet Dale and the others. Dale scooted around Hayley and gave her a reassuring smile, touching her arm gently. She kept back, watching as a man in a sheriff's uniform embraced Dale.

"How is he?"

The sheriff spoke up. "He'll pull through."

"Thanks to Hershel and his people, he'll be OK," Lori added with a smile.

"And Shane. We would have lost Carl if it wasn't for him."

Hayley looked towards the man in the overalls. His eyes flickered from Lori to whom Hayley assumed was her husband, his stance strong but standing away from the group, not unlike herself. Carol moved towards Lori and gave her a hug, thanking God as if it were down to him and not the elderly man and his family behind the mother.

"How'd it happen?"

"Just a hunting accident, that's all." The sheriff went on to explain about the Greene family's friend Otis having shot Carl. The man went with Shane to grab items for surgery but only Shane came back, Otis supposedly saving Shane and Carl thanks to his heroism. Shane continued to look uncomfortable as they relayed the story of their escape, but he saw an opportunity to move the attention from him, as his eyes fell on Hayley in the back.

"Ya'll pick up a hitchhiker on your way over?"

One by one, heads turned to Hayley and she wanted to shrink and crawl under the RV. Dale gave her a sympathetic smile and walked over to her, gripping her shoulders in reassurance.

"Everyone, this is Hayley. She'll be joining us for a while."

Hayley gawked slightly, "Um..." Her pathetic attempt at objecting went unnoticed. She watched the sheriff step forward towards her and Dale's hands clasping her shoulders were about the only thing keeping her from backing away.

He smiled warmly at her. "Lori tells me you saved her back in the woods?" He waited. Hayley looked to Lori who gave her an encouraging nod. Hayley bobbed her head before the sheriff answered, "I'm Rick Grimes, Lori's husband. And it seems I owe you a debt of gratitude."

* * *

It was her first shower in way over a month and it was pure and utter bliss. Hayley found heaven as she ran the water over her hair and cleaned the mud and grime, watching the dirty colour swirl around her toes before leaving her sight. Though the water wasn't warm in the slightest, her mouth fell open in delight and a smile pulled at her lips. For a moment, she could forget about the horrifying world outside and just enjoy being her own clean self. But soon, goose pimples covered her skin as the cold became too much and she was forced to leave the tub.

She climbed out of the bath and onto the matt, relishing the feel of her skin against something soft. She reached for the towel, covering herself before squeezing any remaining water out of her damp hair and into the sink. Her dark eyes blinked back at her as she leaned over the sink and took in her appearance.

Hayley's hair was knotted and dark, but had grown way past her shoulders. It tumbled in damp waves over her chest. She looked to her hands and arms. They weren't particularly strong but her legs were slim and sturdy, the muscles capable of some distance since she enjoyed track at school. She had slight red marks covering her skin from just the previous day, running through the bushes and branches to get away from what the group were calling walkers. She'd lost weight in her cheeks but she wasn't skinny, neither was she the epitome of health. Her eyes grew darker at the sight of bags under her eyes; it wasn't easy trying to sleep in the woods, moaning corpses dotted about. Nowhere was safe. She now wondered what it must be like within this group she'd stumbled upon. They kept each other safe, they could sleep at night without fear constantly wracking in their chests. Hayley wished she were that lucky.

She saw her brother in her own face. Their shared pronounced jaw and deep brown eyes, all from their loving father. She gritted her teeth when she saw her mother in herself; the dark hair, the freckled skin. She even carried her stubbornness and hot temper that her daddy always scolded her for.

Her stomach twisted at the thought of her mother. The woman was cruel, a no good burden to her brother. She'd gotten out of the house at eighteen, leaving her poor kid brother with that woman. But she had to get out before she'd get herself locked up for beating the crap out of her mom the next time she'd take a drunken swing at Patrick. But she never abandoned her brother; dragged him away as much as she could. If their poor daddy hadn't passed when she'd hit sixteen and Patrick nine, maybe they'd all still be together; one big dysfunctional family.

Hayley sighed and ran her cold hands over her face. She grabbed her backpack and clothes, walking out of the bathroom and into one of the bedrooms. She smiled fondly at the bag. It had been the last Christmas gift she'd gotten from her pop. It wasn't a durable thing, I mean it was dark blue with stars on for Christ's sake; a kid's gift. But it's what she grabbed when she left her home, left her dead friends behind before searching for Patrick. He'd grabbed his own identical one in green before she dragged him away from their passed out mother, Hayley not leaving a single ounce of regret or guilt for the woman behind.

A fresh, clean Hayley climbed back into her dirtied clothes as they were all she had. She grabbed a tie from her backpack and twisted her long hair into a knot. The group gave her a short, friendly welcome but a few kept their distance. Some of the women and some of the men. The hunter barely contained his dislike for her as he shrugged past her and Shane watched her with eagle eyes as Lori had embraced her, fully welcoming her to their little group. That was, until Hayley decided to move on.

A knock on the door startled the woman slightly and her fingers itched to make a grab for her weapon.

The sheriff inched the door open as his soft voice could be heard.

"You decent?"

She could barely get out an 'mhmm' before the door revealed the man. Shyness wasn't exactly a trait Hayley was familiar with, but with this older leader stepping in front of her, she suddenly couldn't find many words.

He offered her a smile. "You all cleaned up?"

Hayley nodded. The sheriff looked her up and down and scratched the back of his head.

"We should find you some clean clothes. I'll ask Hershel if his girls have some spare."

She shook her head. "That's not necessary."

"Course it is," Rick insisted. He gestured to the bed. "May I?"

Hayley could only shrug as the two sat on the bed, awkwardly waiting for him to continue. He removed his hat and placed it in his lap.

"I meant what I said to you earlier. I'm indebted to you, Hayley."

She looked at her hands in her lap. "Wasn't anything anyone else wouldn't have done for her."

He gave a small laugh, "Yeah but you got to her first. Glenn tells me you're fast and good with that thing. We could use someone like you in our group here."

The corner of her mouth lifted. "That's nice and all of you Rick, but I just need to find my brother."

He nodded in understanding. "Can't say I've seen any signs of the boy you described." Before entering the house, Hayley had asked Hershel and his family if they'd come across Patrick, describing him as a broad young guy, dark hair, blue trainers and a green backpack. No one had seen him. She was turning to move on from the farm when the older man and the sheriff offered her a shower and to rest for the night. "But you should stay here, use this place as a camp with us and help us search for the both of them; Patrick and Sophia. All we ask is that you pull your weight while you're here."

She shrugged. "I can't make any promises for how long I'll stay but I'm not one to shy away from work." She nodded. "You seem like good people. And I guess I could do with a decent meal for once."

He smirked. "That's settled then. You help us, we'll help you and you carry on searching." Hesitantly, the sheriff patted her hand and she flinched ever so slightly. "We'll find them. The both of them. But I think you need to rest here for a little bit."

She frowned. "What, why?"

Rick chuckled. "Well, no offence, Hayley, but you look like death warmed up. You must be exhausted from being out there on your own."

"I'm fine," she insisted but Rick wasn't having any of it.

"Get some sleep while you can. Rest now then you can join our group and search for your brother."

Rick stood and stepped towards the door.

"Really, Rick. I'm fine-"

He raised a hand to her. "Take the day off, Hayley. I wouldn't want you risking yourself out there or risking any of my people cause you're tired."

Hayley huffed but nodded, staring at her hands. "Thank you, Rick. For your kindness."

He smiled back at the young woman and gave her a nod, glad that she listened to him. "Come on out and join us once you're rested."

Rick stepped out, leaving Hayley by herself. The woman sighed and fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She admitted she didn't look great. The bags under her eyes were dark and her lids were red rimmed from lack of sleep.

She shrugged herself up the bed and relished in the deep, soft comfort of the mattress. All that time sleeping on the floor finally made her fully aware of the knots in her back. She stretched like a cat along the sheets before curling into herself, lying on her side and closing her eyes.

But the adrenaline she felt, hearing the voices outside and the fact she was surrounded by strangers kept her from her rest. She gave it a while before she gave up, sitting up from the comfy bed with a huff. Her eyes flickered over to her machete and she made a grab for it, uncomfortable having nothing close by to protect herself with. She clipped the sheath's straps around her back and over her shoulder, keeping the machete close to her. She pulled on her boots and shouldered her rucksack before heading towards the door.

She gazed around the upstairs of the farmhouse. It was a comfortable, warm home. Framed pictures of Hershel and his family decorated the walls. She stepped closer to the picture of a young Maggie, Hershel and who might be Maggie's mother, touching the picture, wiping away the dust from their happy faces. The place seemed untouched by the outside world, not a boarded up window or weapon in sight.

She felt like she was snooping but it was fascinating to see a family home still intact. Hayley went downstairs and looked around, feeling a little lost. She took a right and opened a door.

"Oh," she mumbled, taking in the room. A little boy turned his head towards the opening door. His skin had a thin layer of sweat covering his body and he was hooked up to an IV. The poor kid must have been only twelve by the looks of his small, fragile body.

"Hi," he said almost questionably.

"Um," Hayley blanked, standing frozen in the doorway. "Hey."

The two watched each other for a moment when Hayley awkwardly stepped from one foot to another. "Sorry for snooping, I didn't mean to disturb you."

He gave a small smile. "That's OK, I was awake anyway. A little bored actually." Hayley continued to stand awkwardly on the spot. "I'm Carl. Are you one of Hershel's daughters?"

"What? Oh, no. My name's Hayley." He waited for her to continue. He pointed behind her as if the woman was nearby. "I stumbled across your mom in the woods. Sort of a chance meeting and now I'm here."

Carl's smile widened. "Mom told me you saved her from a walker with a huge knife."

She smirked at the kid's enthusiasm, reminding her of Patrick in his younger years. "Yeah, I guess I did."

Carl tried to sit up slightly but struggled. Hayley wanted to help, her maternal instincts kicking in but she didn't know this kid from Adam and she didn't think it appropriate to enter the room after snooping.

"What were you doing in the woods by yourself?"

"I'm, uh... I'm looking for my brother. Patrick." He smile faltered. "He's out there on his own."

"Really?" Carl looked down, suddenly sad. "My friend is out there too. Sophia." He looked up towards Hayley. "Maybe they found each other?"

Not wanting to dampen his spirits, Hayley answered, "Yeah, maybe." She changed the subject, pointing to his bandages. "They mentioned you got shot. How ya doing?"

He shrugged and smiled, "I'll be OK. It's gonna scar though."

She chuckled lightly. "Yeah but you'll have some awesome battle scars to show you lived to tell the tale. Shows them how brave you are. Not to be messed with."

Carl's smile widened. Hayley heard Lori's voice not too far away so took a step back. "I better go. Rest easy, OK kid?"

He nodded and adjusted his position on the bed to get comfortable. She gave him a small wave before gently shutting the door behind her. She turned and gasped in shock at the sight of Shane standing in front of her.

He chuckled and ran his hand over his shaved head. "Whoa, sorry, Hayley was it?"

She swallowed then nodded slowly, her eyes watching him like a hawk. He'd changed from his overalls into a dark blue shirt, sporting a police cap on his head.

He raised his hands in innocence. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya."

She let out a slow breath and tried to smile.

"It's alright."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and smirked. "I get it, you're new, gotta be a bit wary." He reached out his hand. "Shane."

She took his hand and nodded once. "Hayley."

"Well Hayley," he nodded to the weapon on her back. "You know how to use that thing or is it just for show?"

She shrugged and began walking for the front door, Shane in step beside her with a slight limp.

"I can use it well enough to hack at walkers," she replied. "Use it well enough to protect myself."

Shane bobbed his head and held the front door open for the woman.

"Yeah, gotta say, I was impressed you survived this long out there on your own."

"I wasn't always alone," she defended. "I had my brother and I'll find him again."

"No one else?"

Hayley swallowed a lump in her throat. "I was with a group weeks back after I lost Patrick. Stumbled across them but it didn't work out."

Shane opened his mouth to ask her about the group but noticing the stern look in her eyes, he could see it was too sore a topic for now. They continued across the lawn. Hayley looked out at the farm, taking in the wide fields where a few cattle were grazing. Shane watched her take the view in.

"Don't get too comfortable. We'll need to protect ourselves, even here."

They passed a tree where below it, a grave built from stones could be seen. Hayley looked from Otis' grave to Shane who was trying to look anywhere but in her direction.

"You knew him?"

He scratched at his ear and looked away from the grave. "Na. But the man was brave, saved me and the boy with that bravery." He looked to the gathering men by the RV and gestured in their direction. "You coming to help search?"

She folded her arms and looked pointedly towards Rick. "Think your friend there gave me direct orders to stay here and rest."

The man gave a small laugh. "Now why do I get the impression you're not one to listen?" He eyed her dirtied clothes and confident stance, slowly losing the nervous exterior she held back inside the house. He shook his head. "Rick don't always know what's best. You wanna look for your brother, you look, girl. Besides, you could use the practice with that knife of yours. Don't let him stop you."

Shane tapped her arm, punctuating his words as he left her to head towards the rest of the group. Hayley hung back, standing closer to the women who began putting together the tents, unloading their stuff from the cars. Lori noticed her watching the group and rubbed her arm gently as she walked past in a motherly gesture.

"How long's this girl been lost?" Hershel asked as his daughter Maggie spread a map of the area across the hood of the car.

"This'll be day three," Rick answered. He pointed at the map. "We'll grid the area out, get a proper search going for the area. Find some sign of Sophia or Patrick."

Hayley felt hope swell in her chest as Rick included her brother in their discussion. Her anxiety over these strangers began to simmer down as some proved themselves to be kind and caring, not looking for a way to screw her over.

Daryl tutted and muttered, "We searchin' for two now?"

Rick bit his tongue and said assertively, "We owe Hayley. We have an agreement; she helps us look when she's well again and we help her in return. We keep our eyes peeled for Patrick too, any sign of either of them."

"Not you," Hershel added. "You gave three units of blood to your boy, you push yourself any further and you'll keel over." He looked to Shane. "And you, you need to let your ankle rest."

Shane scoffed and Daryl moved his crossbow to his shoulder.

"Just me then. I'll go back to the creek, make my way from there."

Shane added, "I'm not waiting round here, I need to be useful. I'll head back to the highway, check if Sophia made it back there."

Rick nodded. "We start doing this properly tomorrow then."

"We can't have our people out searching with just knives, Rick. We need to give them the gun training we promised," Shane said.

Hershel shook his head. "I don't want your people on my land carrying guns. We've survived here long enough without turning this into an armed camp."

"With all due respect-" Shane started but Rick cut him off.

"This is your property and we _will_ respect that." The sheriff removed his colt python and placed it on top of the map. Shane bitterly followed his lead and looked up to Rick.

"What do we do if one of them is bit?" Shane glanced at Hayley behind Rick, leaning against a tree, watching their conversation with dark eyes.

Rick sighed. "We do what has to be done."

Shane added, "We at least need a weapon on look out, whoever's on surveillance. It'll keep the camp protected."

Rick turned to Hershel in agreement. "My people would be less inclined to carry guns that way."

With a nod from Hershel, some of the group dispersed. Daryl slugged past her, gripping his crossbow. His eyes found her as she watched him with furrowed eyebrows. Not an ounce of kindness radiated from him as he headed towards the woods. Lori headed towards the RV in conversation with Shane. Hayley turned to look behind her, noticing Carol was helping to build a tent with T-Dog. She gave a final look to check that Glenn and Maggie had Hershel and Rick's attention before she stepped away from the trees, following in Daryl's direction as he disappeared beyond the tree line.


	4. All That Rage

**Another chapter for you and thank you so much to those who have followed and favourited and reviewed, I'd love to hear from each and every one of you. If you'd like to get your wishes and ideas for the story across, please do message and I'll respond as soon as possible.**

 **I'm also interested in finding a Beta Reader. I've never had one before so unsure of how it works but would love someone to assist with the story. I am thorough with grammar and punctuation but would love ideas and guidance of the direction of the story and how to add more detail during description writing. If you're interested I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Also as noted in the description, the story may later become M rated due to adult themes, but not until further chapters.**

 **I'm so excited for the direction of this story and look forward to hearing from you all.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter...**

* * *

An arrow flew, tearing through the rotten flesh of a walker, collapsing to the floor. Daryl stormed over and yanked out his bolt, wiping the arrow on the walker's jacket to get the gunk off. He grunted, pulling the crossbow over his shoulder and tightening the rope that carried the squirrels he'd picked up on his search for Sophia.

The search for Sophia and the girl's brother officially started tomorrow, but being so close to the rest of the group in those tents already made him uncomfortable. He just had to get out there, look for Carol's girl. There wasn't time to waste. He knew Shane's mind; the man was counting down the hours before they believed there was no hope. Daryl didn't believe that for a second.

His anger at the thought of giving up on that little girl drove him forward, his keen eyes searching the woods for any sign or trail. A few walkers had gotten in his way but he put them down without a single problem. Daryl was positive they'd find Sophia but as for that Patrick kid, he wasn't so sure. The wild girl that Rick insisted bringing into camp had said she'd lost him many miles back. Which meant Patrick could have run in any which direction. Every day the boy could be moving further away from his sister or he could have been eaten the very same day Hayley had lost him.

He was sure that though chances were slim for finding Patrick, Sophia had only been gone a few days and was most likely hiding out there somewhere. Just waiting to hear her name called.

Daryl continued to head for the creek, listening out for the groans or shuffling footsteps that would need his attention. A snap of a twig had him raising his crossbow. He paused, waiting for the slunking body to come out but Daryl saw and heard nothing further. No footsteps, no groans, nothing.

He lifted his bow.

"Come on out!" he yelled.

Nothing happened.

"I know yer out there. Get ya ass out here before I put an arrow in it."

A heavy sigh sounded and a small figure stepped out from behind a tree, her hands high in surrender. Daryl lowered his weapon and internally groaned at the sight of her.

"Go back," he ordered before turning and striding on.

Hayley frowned and her hands fell to her sides. How long had he known she'd been following him? Damn him and his hunter ears.

"No." She was practically pouting as she stomped after Daryl. Her mother's stubborn streak was making an appearance.

The redneck huffed and kept on moving. Hayley stayed behind the man, uncomfortable with the thought of standing beside someone that clearly hated her. She looked around her as she moved but hoped Daryl would be leading their search, perhaps find some tracks to go by.

"Shit girl, ya wanna make more noise?"

Hayley gawked. "What?"

He stopped in his tracks and pointed his crossbow towards her feet. Hayley practically jumped away from him, keeping her toes away from the weapon.

"Can't hear shit with ya shuffling along like that."

Daryl left her in shock as he continued on.

Her mouth closed and her eyebrows fell into a glare. "What is your problem?" She began to stomp after him again.

He whirled round, shouldering his crossbow.

"My problem?" He pointed at her, anger clear in his eyes. "Yer the one followin' me."

Her face darkened. "You know why. My brother is out here somewhere."

"Why ya even here when ya lookin' like yer gonna collapse?" Hayley rubbed at her eyes subconsciously at the mention of her tiredness. "I ain't haulin' yer ass around to find some kid ya shoulda kept an eye on."

Hayley took a threatening step towards the redneck, his personality no longer scaring her off. Surprise at her reaction was clear in Daryl's eyes.

She practically spat her words out. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

The man swallowed but he wasn't one to be frightened off by a strong-willed stranger. Who did she think she was? Daryl had little attachment to the group but he was less eager to help some girl that had drifted into their lives, happy to take advantage of them.

He matched her anger and frustration, keen to carry on searching for Carol's girl. "I ain't wastin' my time draggin' ya around when Sophia is out there."

Hayley raised her voice, gesturing to the space around her. "I'll help find them both, you need me."

He snorted. "Trust me I don't."

She growled, stepping closer. "Why are you such an asshole, help me! Help me find him."

"Probably nothin' out there to find!"

Hayley was raging but his comment stopped her in her tracks. Daryl felt a wave of regret at his words, seeing the pain in her eyes as soon as he'd said it. He mentally shook himself out of his slight guilt.

He nodded towards the direction she'd come from.

"You need to go." He turned and stalked away.

Hayley was furious but her voice low and strained. "Fuck you, I'm staying."

He turned to face her but continued walking. "Yer dead beat, girl. You ain't finding him today." He turned back and brought up his crossbow to kill a walker that stumbled their way at the sound of their raised voices. He carried on without a second look at Hayley.

Her skin practically vibrated in anger. She was seething, remaining still until she could barely see Daryl through the trees. Moans hit her ears, pulling her from her reverie. She span, seeing a couple of walkers behind her, dragging themselves desperately towards a bigger meal than the animals that were unfortunate enough to be caught. Hayley glared at the decaying bastards, storming forward and drawing her machete from over her shoulder.

She let out a small roar and swung her weapon as the female corpse lashed out towards her. Hayley decapitated the walker, stalking the second until she'd run her knife through its skull. She didn't stop and stare. She stomped in the direction of camp, a low growl emitting from her lips.

Unshed tears made their way to her dark eyes and she swallowed the lump in her throat. Her anger rose as she thought back to Daryl's words. How could the man have the absolute cheek to say that Sophia was out there but her brother was a lost cause? They were both out there somewhere. Sophia was waiting for her mother but Patrick was relying on her to find him.

He wasn't gone, he couldn't be. Hayley let out an emotional shriek and slammed her fist against the bark of a tree. She could barely feel the pain as she hit it again and again. She rested her head against the bark and released a sob, dropping the machete on the ground in her exhaustion. She allowed the tears to fall as her cries wracked through her body. Her chest heaved against the worry and sorrow she felt for Patrick, out there alone. He must hate her for not finding him yet.

Her sobs ran out as she took comfort in the silence of the woods. It took a while but she gathered herself together and made her way back to camp. She loathed the redneck for his comments but couldn't hate him entirely. He was still the first one out there searching for Sophia and the last one back. He couldn't be all bad.

Her knuckles began to throb but she didn't look at them, only put her weapon away as she entered the clearing. Hayley frowned at the sight before her. She strode over to the group gathered around a well.

She noticed Glenn on the floor as Shane wrapped rope around his legs. She approached Dale who looked on with a worried expression.

"What's going on?" The sound of her voice turned Dale and he offered her a bright smile.

"Hello dear," then he frowned. "I thought you were resting."

His tone brought a tint to her cheeks. He knew exactly what she'd been up to. She didn't answer but instead looked past him to poor Glenn. Dale followed her gaze.

"Got a walker in the well, contaminating all the water." He nodded to the poor man. "Glenn's gonna get him out."

"What?" she asked fearfully, walking past Dale before standing over Glenn. "Glenn, what are you doing?"

He looked up at the woman and squinted, the light blinding him. "Oh, hi Hales. Look, I'm bait!"

Hayley gawked at his eagerness to be walker food but couldn't help snorting at the man. Glenn and Dale were the only ones she really felt comfortable with here so far and his sudden use of a nickname warmed her heart. She hadn't been called that since her father was alive.

"Is this really necessary?"

"You're telling me," a voice said beside her. She turned to see the brown haired Greene daughter, Maggie, looking equally worried at Glenn. Maggie glanced at Hayley and briefly smiled.

Shane huffed and wrapped the rope around his legs again. "You'll be fine bud."

Hayley walked past the two men and peered into the well. The thing inside was gross, no way around that. It was bloated and sickly, growling and reaching up towards the young woman. She swallowed and looked away, back towards Glenn.

"Seriously man, you can't go down there?" Hayley directed at Glenn then looked at Shane. "Can't we just shoot it?"

Shane shook his head. "Na, can't risk the water, blowing its guts out."

She rolled her eyes. "And if you think anyone's going near that water anyway, you're insane. Glenn, you can't go down there with that thing."

Glenn shifted his butt towards the edge of the well while Shane stood and pulled at her shoulder, turning her towards the pipe where the rope was tied. "You gonna help?"

She turned and eyed Glenn, noticing how Maggie also looked worried.

"You people are crazy," she called.

Hayley stood at the front as Shane guided her, handing her the rope. He scanned her face and saw her blotched skin and red eyes. He felt a wave of sympathy for the girl and pride at her wanting to help. He gave her a nod, "You good?"

She nodded back and twisted the rope around her hand once in case it slipped. The group joined her, ready to hoist Glenn into the well.

Maggie called to Glenn as he started to move down. "You doing OK?"

His voice echoed slightly inside the well. "Yeah, just peachy." Hayley could hear the nervous edge to his voice.

"Keep an eye on him, Maggie," Dale called over to her.

The group fed the rope through their hands slowly lowering Glenn into the well so he could get rope around the walker. Maggie kneeled beside the well and watched him go further and deeper.

"Little lower," she called to the rest.

Hayley held onto the rope tightly, moving her hands along as Maggie continued to prompt them.

"Little lower."

A few creaks had Hayley snap her face forward. The metal pipe groaned and the bolts came loose.

"Wait!"

She was too late. The pipe sprang away towards the well and the rope with it. She held on tightly and was whipped along the floor. Shane and T-Dog were on her in a moment, gripping the rope with her. She struggled to hold on as Glenn's weight had him crashing towards the walker.

"Get me out! Oh my god, get me out of here!" Glenn was screaming in fear inside the well, his cries bouncing off the walls.

The group yelled in panic and clambered together in a pile along the floor to hold on to the rope. T-Dog gripped the rope, with his feet pushed against the wall. It took the whole group just to hold on, keeping the rope from lowering further. T-Dog groaned in pain from his injury. He started to thread the rope and each member rapidly pulled with everything they had.

Glenn's voice got nearer and nearer. He yelled, "No! Get me out! Get me out!"

"Pull him up!"

"Glenn!"

Shane and T-Dog grunted either side of her as the rope began to pile up. Shane stood and gripped the rope, pulling until Hayley saw Glenn appear at the top. She bolted forward with Maggie and grabbed him under the arms, yanking him away from the well.

Glenn kicked and scrambled along the dirt, his chest heaving. Hayley had her hands on him, checking for bites but saw nothing.

"You ok?"

He gave a weak nod, gasping for breath.

Dale sighed in relief. "Back to the drawing board."

Glenn raised his head with a proud smile on his face.

"Says you," he gasped, handing Dale the rope. Dale rushed to see the walker tied up inside the well, the rope looped under its outstretched arms.

Glenn walked over to Hayley and she grinned at him, raising her hand as he clapped it and fell onto her in an exhausted hug, forcing her to steady her stand. Glenn smiled proudly and Hayley shook her head in amusement.

"Maggie's right, you lot are nuts," she laughed weakly, gasping for breath herself. Glenn ruffled her hair as he released her.

"Have some faith, Hayley."

The lad wandered off, probably about ready to collapse. Hayley felt a hand clap against her back.

"Atta girl," Shane praised and she smiled up at him. He gestured to the well with his head. "Come on."

"Shit, how we gonna pull his fat ass out of there?" Hayley moaned. Maggie gave them an idea and soon Hayley was watching Maggie tie the rope on her horse's saddle. The group lined up again, Shane, Hayley, Lori and Andrea pulling at the rope while Maggie guided the horse, with T-Dog and Dale giving them direction.

Hayley gagged at the smell but continued to pull as the walker was dragged to the top of the well.

"Keep going guys," T-Dog yelled.

"Mind ya self, Dog," Shane warned. The man coughed, the smell of it hitting the back of his throat.

Hayley dry heaved, "Christ, it stinks."

"Wait guys, its stuck!" T-Dog shouted. The walker gurgled and groaned as its ass was caught on the wall. The group pulled, tugging on the rope, trying to pull it over.

Their efforts had the walker torn in half and the group surged forward slightly at the relief of its weight. Its bottom half tumbled into the well and Hayley groaned, hearing the splash as its insides hitting the water. The walker continued to gurgle, reaching towards them in hunger but with no legs to get him anywhere.

The group stared at it, feeling beaten.

"We'll seal off this well," Dale suggested. Shane ran his hand over his shaved head.

"Yeah, might be a good idea." Shane looked at the walker then to Hayley. "Hand me your knife, would-"

Before he could finish, T-Dog was smashing its head in over and over with the pipe. Hayley heaved again, a whole new wave of something awful hitting their noses. She looked away.

"Good thing we didn't do anything stupid like shoot it," T-Dog muttered, throwing the pipe to the ground. Shane sighed and looked up at the sky, sweat dripping from his forehead. Hayley sighed heavily, eyeing the disgusting creature on the floor.

"Could use a drink right about now," she mumbled. Shane laughed at her and squeezed her shoulder.

"I'd join ya on that, girl," Shane agreed. He saw Andrea behind Hayley as she gestured for him to follow. He sighed and looked back to Hayley. "Another time, maybe. We're taking Carol back to the highway, check if Sophia made it." The woman nodded and waved him off. Shane shoved her shoulder lightly. "Catch ya later, Hayley."

She bobbed her head. "Later."

It wasn't until later on that Hayley had a moment to rest. Dale had caught her wavering when she'd offered to help keep watch and he'd sent her right inside the RV with her tail between her legs. She would have happily helped but Dale was having none of it.

"No way, you've had zero rest, Hayley. You get inside now," he said, giving her a stern and fatherly look.

Secretly the woman was thankful as soon as she felt herself crash on the sheets of the bed. She was emotional drained after her encounter with Daryl and physically exhausted having Glenn risk his life as walker bait. She felt more comfortable in the RV with Dale standing above her keeping an eye out than she did inside the house.

It didn't take long for Hayley to drift off while lying on her side. She didn't even have the strength to remove her weapon from her back but the thing kept her from rolling over. The weight of the world was weighing heavily on the young woman's shoulders and it was the first moment in a long while that she didn't have to subconsciously listen out for danger or walkers while she slept.

Carol had wandered into the RV with full intention of resting for a while but her eyes swept over Hayley, sound asleep. The sight brought a small smile to the older woman's face. It was quite a shock seeing the young woman that lay beneath all that muck and grime. She was young and pretty but with a face that could shut you down in a moment. And she really was young, not much different from Glenn or Maggie. The poor girl needed her rest.

So Carol looked around her and frowned at the state of the place. She pushed up her sleeves and began to tidy, silently packing away items into cupboards and wiping down the sides, if only to keep her busy. She cleaned for a good while until she fell into a chair and stared into blank space. She remained staring into space for a while until the young woman on Dale's bed began stirring.

Hayley blinked away the sleep and moved her arm from under her cheek, looking up to see Carol staring back at her.

"Oh, hey…" she murmured groggily. She sat up on the bed and the mother returned a small smile

"Hi," she greeted. "Sorry, I didn't wanna wake you."

Hayley rubbed harshly at her eyes and crossed her legs.

"You didn't," she reassured. Hayley felt a burning sensation and looked at her hand. The skin on her knuckles was torn.

Carol noticed her gaze and spoke in a motherly tone. "Hayley, your hand!"

The young woman looked up and gave a weak smile. "It's fine, honest."

Carol shook her head and moved to grab a first aid kit from one of the cupboards. She grabbed a wet cloth before looked pointedly towards the table.

"Sit," she ordered softly. Hayley felt too tired to protest and moved away from the bed. Carol opened the box when she sat opposite, removing antibiotic cream and bandages and placed them in front of her. She opened her palm and Hayley placed her hand in hers.

Carol began cleaning her knuckles carefully, gently wiping the dirt from her split skin. Hayley had to bite her lip from hissing at first before the pain settled slightly.

"How'd it happen?"

Hayley shrugged and smirked. "Picked a fight with a tree."

Carol smiled gently. "Sounds like someone else we know," she laughed gently. She looked up at Hayley but her gaze was fixated out of the window, staring at the tree line. "What were you doing out there, sweetheart. It's not safe."

Hayley looked away from the window to see Carol's truly concerned gaze staring back at her. Hayley sighed.

"You've heard my brother's out there too," she stated. Carol nodded. "It's my fault he's alone out there, Carol. A small herd was right behind us and I told him to run ahead. I had my eyes on him one minute and then the next, he was gone. I…I couldn't catch up with him…"

Hayley swallowed. "It's my fault, he's always been alone. Ever since our daddy died, Patrick has been alone. Our mom was a monster. Drugs, alcohol, you name it and she'd lash out at the both of us. I got out, taken in by my friends, living in their apartment in the city but it meant leaving Patrick behind."

"She'd hit him and all he ever did was love her back," she laughed without an ounce of humour. She shook her head, trying to jolt herself out of her sorrow. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "You don't wanna hear this."

Carol stared at her and realised she had stopped cleaning Hayley's hand, gripping the girl's fingers instead. She grabbed the cream and dabbed it against the cuts, rubbing it in gently.

"My husband was the same," Carol said in almost a whisper. "Ed liked a drink and was a useless father. He didn't care much for either of us." She raised her eyes to Hayley and grabbed the clean bandage. She paused in her actions briefly before winding the material around her knuckles. "He was violent. Even as a little girl Ed would treat Sophia like dirt. He didn't deserve her."

Hayley touched her other hand on top of Carol's. "He didn't deserve either of you."

Carol's heart swelled at the young woman's kindness and understanding. "We got away and so did your brother. You can't be blamed for running away from that kind of sickness."

Hayley frowned. "Even when it meant abandoning my own brother?"

Carol squeezed her hand. "You haven't abandoned him even now, just as I still have hope for my little girl."

Hayley breathed out a shaky breath and gave a firm nod. "We'll find them." Carol returned a small smile and placed the young woman's bandaged hand on the table.

Someone cleared their throat by the front door and Hayley felt her spirits fall at the sight of Daryl Dixon, alone. She felt herself wanting to glare at the man, maybe chuck him out. For all she knew, he'd heard every part of their conversation. The hunter stepped inside the RV and looked around the place.

"I tidied a little, I wanted it to be nice for her," Carol explained.

"Damn right," Daryl enthused. "Thought I walked in the wrong place."

He hadn't felt bad for listening by the door, not letting them know he was there until Hayley had told Carol about her mother. Maybe the two had more in common than he thought. Daryl shifted uncomfortably inside the RV, not wanting the new girl to be here when he spoke to the kid's mom, but he swiftly placed the beer bottle on the table. Carol stared at the flower in the bottle in confusion. Hayley eyed the hunter uncomfortably, feeling as if she were intruding.

"It's a Cherokee rose," he explained and when she still looked confused, Daryl pointed at the bottle lamely and said, "When American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the Trail of Tears, the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much because they were losing their little ones along the way…exposure, disease, starvation… a lot of them just disappeared."

Hayley couldn't help but find herself interested but torn inside as she listened to the hunter.

"The elders said a prayer. Asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirit, give them strength and hope. The next day this rose began to grow right where the mothers' tears fell."

Carol stared at him as the man shrugged uncomfortably. "I ain't fool enough to think there's any flowers bloomin' out there for my brother but I believe this one bloomed for your little girl. I'm gonna find her." He glanced at Hayley but returned to Carol. "Just a matter of time."

Hayley looked from the redneck to the mother. Carol wiped away a falling tear as she nodded in agreement, smiling up at the man in thanks. The younger woman felt sadness swallow her whole as she abruptly stood, mumbling an 'excuse me' as she brushed past the two and out of the RV.

She practically fell out the RV, crossing her arms, holding herself together since she might crumble. Tears dripped silently from her eyes as she took a few steps away from them. Her guilt and fear for her brother was eating away at her, but what was worse was that though there was hope for Sophia, she felt like everybody was just waiting for her to admit her brother was a lost cause.

Dread filled her stomach as the RV's door swung open behind her. She prayed that the hunter would just go about his business but his rough voice sounded behind her.

"Hey girl," he called out, as if she'd turn around to him with a smile on her face. Did he even know her name?

She brushed away her tears but cursed herself, knowing he'd see her weakness in her red rimmed eyes. She tightened her hold on herself.

"Hey!"

"Go away, Daryl," she replied over her shoulder.

"What?"

She spun on her heel and felt the venom in her throat. "I said go away."

He stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

Daryl took in her bloodshot eyes and felt his earlier guilt eat away at him. When the girl left him and he'd carried on his search, the more he'd look for Sophia the worse he felt for what he'd said about Patrick. Pigs would fly before he'd apologise to the woman but it didn't mean it didn't soften his temper seeing her so torn up.

"I get it, OK?" She threw her arms up in the air, her strength for wanting to appear fine was hanging by a thread. She was tired, exhausted and couldn't pretend to be alright with the man in front of her. "You think you'll find the girl but not my brother. You think he's a lost cause, that there ain't a body to find anymore, right? Who knows, you might be right!"

Daryl stared blankly at the woman. She started to growl. "But fuck you for saying it. Fuck you, Daryl, for rubbing it in my face and telling me I should basically give up."

Daryl stared her down, her words getting his back up and his eyes clouding with enough anger to almost match hers. But seeing her so angry, so upset that she was willing to let him see that she had cried just so she could curse at him ate away at him.

"I'm not giving up," she muttered, looking at him from head to toe in judgement. "I promise I'll find him." She took a few steps away from him and shook her head in slight disgust. "Just stay the fuck away from me." She turned and stormed off, clasping herself once again in hopes she'd pull herself back together.

Daryl stood there dumbly for a moment, frowning heavily at the curious woman until he tutted, trying to forget her disappointed expression that was burnt into his memory.


	5. Head in the Clouds

**The longest chapter to date for you to enjoy!**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favourites, it's been wonderful hearing from you all. Please continue to review.**

 **If I don't update until the New Year, I wish you all a wonderful winter holiday in whatever way you'll be celebrating.**

* * *

The air felt like ice in her throat as hot breath left her, dancing in front of her face. She watched it as she sat by the tree line, curling into herself for warmth in the night. It was beautiful on the farm when you could actually see the stars, not like back in the city. She felt her heart lighten as she thought maybe Patrick was out there, looking at the stars too.

She avoided looking over at the rest of the camp like the plague. She felt someone staring at her through the dark and her eyes couldn't help but quickly flicker over to who was on watch and she wasn't the least bit surprised to see Daryl Dixon on top of the RV. She could imagine him glaring and grunting at just the sight of her, angered by her presence.

Hayley had used the rope from her bag to bend a branch, sheltering her in case there was any chance of rain while she slept. She'd seen Lori marching across the farm and her stomach clenched at the thought that she were about to be scolded like she were a child. After she'd stormed off from Daryl, she'd retreated into the shadow of the trees, getting ready for the night. But she wasn't tired so sat and watched the stars come out. She waited for Lori to order her closer to camp but she never looked Hayley's way. The young woman frowned, watching Lori cross the field. She didn't approach her but kept an eye on her, making sure she was safe.

The night grew colder as the hours passed and still she felt Daryl's eyes on her.

"Stupid ass," she muttered into the night before lowering herself onto her side. She clutched at her cold arm. It was another night under the stars and sleeping with one eye open.

She woke up as the sun beamed down onto her eyelids, her sight a glorious orange until she opened her lids, blinking at the beams of light that hit her through the gaps in the branch. She felt warm and cosy and not just because of the southern heat. She blinked in confusion as she looked at the alien jacket. It wasn't hers and she didn't remember anyone approaching her in the night. Whoever it was, they were light on their feet.

She sat up and the jacket fell away from her. She frowned at the folded shirt on top of the jacket. She lifted it up to get a good look at it. It was pretty big and dark blue, clearly a man's shirt. She looked towards the RV but realised Daryl must have swapped shifts as he was nowhere in sight. Besides, she doubted this belonged to him.

As the camp across the field came alive, she watched as Shane stepped out of the RV along with Andrea. Hayley noticed that the other woman seemed fond of Shane, listening to him and learning as if he were some kind of mentor.

Shane's eyes moved from Andrea to where Hayley was sat. In the light, she could see the tall man smirking and giving her a curt nod. So this was who the shirt belonged to. Hayley returned a small smile then stood up, leaving the jacket on the floor but taking the shirt deeper into the woods. She couldn't help but feel happier removing her machete and dirty top, dumping them on the floor to scramble into the big, warm shirt.

It was way too big on the woman but she appreciated the gesture. She walked back towards the farm and picked up the jacket, holding it instead of putting it on in the heat. Hayley rolled up her sleeves and took a deep breath before heading out to camp.

As Carol left her tent, she noticed Hayley approaching and offered the young woman a welcoming smile. Hayley liked the woman and was grateful for her attempt of comfort last night, telling her about her own experience with her husband.

"Good morning," the mother greeted her. She looked at her new attire and raised an eyebrow. "Finally get out of those filthy clothes?"

Hayley looked down at her new shirt as she came to a stop in front of the woman. She lifted her old top to her nose and cringed away.

"Guess I needed it, huh?"

The woman laughed and offered her hand out. "Let's get that thing washed."

The camp was stirring. Hayley glanced around, watching people go about their business. Lori stepped out of her own tent and smiled at the two women, though Hayley could tell she wasn't truly happy as when she thought no one was looking, she'd gaze off into the distance with a million thoughts running through her head. Andrea approached with a handful of apples taken from the tree. Lori gratefully took one.

"You know, I was thinking we could cook dinner tonight?" Carol asked them. "Figured it'd be a way to say thank you to Hershel and his family? That big kitchen of theirs, we could get some use out of it."

Lori bit into her apple and nodded. "Sure," she said quietly.

Hayley also nodded. "Yeah, I mean I'm not an expert in the kitchen but I could help."

Andrea passed her an apple too, raising an eyebrow and murmuring, "About time you pulled your weight."

She quickly passed the three and Hayley kinked an eyebrow in shock. Lori rolled her eyes.

"Ignore her," she reassured Hayley. "Think she's just pissed Shane's paying you attention." She gave a knowing glance towards his shirt.

"It's nothing," Hayley muttered, self-consciously pulling at the bottom of the shirt. "He probably just feels sorry for me."

"Or can't stand the smell," Carol added. Hayley guffawed at the woman's cheek, nudging her gently in fake protest and the three women giggled lightly.

Rick walked into the clearing with T-Dog and Daryl behind him. He was no longer wearing his sheriff uniform, dressed down in a normal shirt and jeans.

"Morning people, let's get organising this thing. We've got a lot of ground to cover."

At the sound of Rick's voice, some of the group began to gather but Shane stopped when passing the three women. He looked down at the smallest of the three women and gestured with his head over to the car.

"You joining us?"

Hayley looked over to the car where they laid out a map on the hood once again. She felt her stomach pull at the sight of Andrea and Daryl stood by Rick.

"Na, I'm good here listening," she waved him off. Shane frowned a little but nodded. He looked her up and down before smirking.

"Nice shirt," he commented, sending her a quick wink. Hayley blushed slightly at his comment and shoved his jacket into his arms before the chuckling man joined his leader. Lori's eyes watching the two went unnoticed by the woman. Carol began hanging up laundry that'd been washed that morning and Hayley lent a hand, listening to the group's plan.

"Alright," Rick called out. "Everybody's getting new search grids today. We divide up the land and look further than before. If Sophia was at that farmhouse Daryl found traces in, we need to broaden the search."

Hayley glanced at Daryl. He'd found traces of Sophia?

"Nothing about what Daryl found out there screams Sophia to me," Shane said. He raised his eyes to Hayley. "Could have been anyone holed up in that farmhouse."

Her eyes lit up but her lips remained straight. At least someone was on her side.

Daryl watched Shane's stare and narrowed his eyes at Hayley. When he caught her gaze, she quickly looked away and got busy helping Carol.

"Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay high," he said, gesturing with his hand. Hayley watched his hand and her stomach sank a little. Her brother was even taller than her, it couldn't be him.

Rick nodded eagerly. "It's a lead, maybe we'll pick up her trail again."

"No maybe about it," he answered. He pointed at the map. "I'll go out hunting then take a horse, ride up to this ridge and get a bird's eye view of the whole grid."

"Good idea," Rick agreed.

The group soon dispersed. Some prepared for their search later in the day while Lori and Carol were stood inside the kitchen, peeling away vegetables. Hayley was glad to see Carl up and about, stood beside his mother helping to prepare dinner, sporting his father's hat which suited him quite nicely. Hayley had joined them, perched on the counter beside Carl. She'd really grown to like the kid, having the proper chance to talk to him since they'd first met.

"Don't let Hershel catch you up there," Lori said mock disapprovingly. Hayley had popped a raw carrot in her mouth and she was busy crunching away, smiling around the vegetable. She popped herself off the counter. Lori gave her a soft smile. "I think I forget how young you really are, out there all on your own."

She frowned in jest. "I'm not _that_ young."

Carl giggled. "Does that mean she gets homework too?"

Hayley glared at the kid and gently threw some parsnip peel at him, only making him laugh harder.

"Don't put ideas in your mom's head, Carl," she mock scolded. "Next thing I know I'll be grounded." Hayley couldn't help but look outside the window, aching to get out there again as soon as possible. Lori watched her carefully.

"You're a good sister," she said. Hayley snapped her head towards Lori. She nodded towards the woods. "If you wanna go look, then go look. No one here is stopping you."

Guilt ate at Hayley. "You don't mind me leaving?"

Carol smiled at her. "You want to help search, of course we don't."

She gave the two women a small smile and popped the peeler onto the counter. "I'll be back soon to help, OK?" She already had her machete strapped to her back, ready to get out there.

"Just come back safely," Lori ordered. "Find someone to go with."

"I'm faster on my own," Hayley replied but Lori gave a disapproving look.

"I don't think Rick would be happy with that."

"Then don't tell him," she answered. Lori's face hardened so Hayley softened her voice. "I've been out there on my own for a long time, Lori. I promise I'll be OK."

The mother hesitated but gave up. Hayley was an adult after all. As young as she looked and as silly as she was with Carl, there was a reason why she'd survived this long out there. Carol filled a bottle with water and handed it to the woman who took it gratefully.

She started shoving it inside her backpack.

"Be careful, Hayley," Carl said nervously. She couldn't help but grin at the young boy, tapping the sheriff hat so it fell over his eyes. She heard him laugh softly as she made her way out of the door.

Hayley quickly moved towards the woods, sure that if someone on watch saw here on her own out searching, Rick would be quick to have a word with her and not a calm one. But she wondered why Lori and Rick were even concerned with her safety. Sure, she'd helped the woman when they'd bumped into each other and she was good with Carl, but she hasn't been with them long. She wasn't exactly one of them. Daryl and Andrea made certain that she remembered that.

Yet the woman checked on her and told her to be safe. In her opinion, Lori didn't owe Hayley anything for her help back in the woods. Killing another walker was nothing to Hayley and she wouldn't have let the thought cross her mind to leave Carl's mother to defend herself.

Hayley weaved through the trees seamlessly, pulling her machete from over her shoulder, keeping a firm grip on her weapon. Barely a couple of walkers crossed her path when she got deeper into the woods. She changed course when seeing blue material tied to a tree; a sign she'd hit someone's grid, already being covered.

She kept walking. She was no tracker but she kept her eyes peeled for any sign of her brother or Sophia. Hayley took comfort in the peace of the woods. Living out here, danger was around every corner or shrouded in the dark of night. But when your existence before was a lifetime of insults, arguments and evil, the quiet could become addictive.

Hayley started towards a cluster of leaves, branches resting against a tree. It was put together by hand, unnatural, clearly trying to hide something. She reached to pull away each branch, revealing a medium, rusty bicycle underneath. A small smile pulled at her lips. She hadn't ridden one of these since she was a child, her own green bike given to her brother so he could learn.

She remembered her father teaching her to ride when her parents were still happy with each other. There was no resentment then. No drugs, no alcohol, no beatings. She could probably imagine her mother happy if she strained. Her dad would push her down the hill and she'd scream in excitement. She thought he was still holding on to her while she was pedalling away, making it on her own. What she'd give to get those years back.

She picked up the bike and wheeled it along with her. She'd spent an hour, maybe closer to two searching. She made cuts against trees with her machete, guiding her way back to camp. She kept the bike, hoping to give it to Carl and for Sophia when she's home, letting the kids be kids again. There was enough fear clouding the camp and soon they'd face the world with knives and guns in their hands. Maybe she could make their childhoods last a little while longer.

Her mind drifted to Carl, still so young to see the world turn to shit. What hope did the young have now? Like how she protected Patrick, the group protected Carl and continued to search for Sophia. Hayley used to dream of her future. She used to watch her mother and promise she'd be the exact opposite towards her children. She'd never let them go lonely. She'd never let life crumble around them. She could never harm them, never. But her hope for a family seemed lost in this world. She'd never know what it would be like to be a mother. And maybe that was for the best.

Snarls reached her ears and her blood ran cold, turning to see a small herd coming towards her. She'd already been seen and she couldn't run, risking the herd coming to camp or bumping into the others out searching. Her hands let go of the bike handles and it fell to the floor with a crash.

"Shit!" she hissed, turning in a circle quickly before spotting a tree with a low enough branch. She reached up, circling her arms around the branch, hoisting her body up. She climbed another branch so she was out of reach from the rotting hands that now gathered below her, hoping to tear into her flesh.

"Eight, nine…" she counted. Ten walkers watched her eagerly, their clouded, lifeless eyes following her own.

She couldn't jump down and take them on. Hayley could cut down a few on her own but with no one to watch her back, she'd usually run from a herd like this. But she knew people were out there, she'd seen them split off into groups; Daryl went out hunting right after their meeting, Andrea was out here, Shane… She couldn't risk it.

Thank heavens she was a decent climber. She had to be or she wouldn't have lasted this long on her own. She bit her lip, remembering how she hid in the trees as he brother was running, further and further away from her.

She shouted in anger, wanting nothing more than to hack at the scum belong her. It was their fault – all their fault – that she was separated from her brother.

Stuck on her own once again, she gripped the branch and leant against the tree, keeping herself steady in her boiling rage. How long would she have to wait this time? All night? Days? She remained so still, barely breathing when the herd had caught her and Patrick off guard. A rustling noise elsewhere dragged enough of them away, probably a poor rodent running for its life as the walkers stumbled after it, forgetting that something larger and tastier was sat in the branches. It was only then that she could make her break for it and look for Patrick.

If it meant days, she wondered if the group would come looking for her. She could imagine Daryl's hatred for her multiplying tenfold; another lost person he had to search for. Would he even care? She highly doubted it. But Carl, Lori, Dale – they cared. They welcomed her, fed her. She doubted they would simply give up on her. She felt guilty at the thought. Could she call them friends?

Andrea and Daryl clearly wanted nothing to do with her, and who knew; maybe the rest of the group thought she'd be one less mouth to feed. Simply a drifter; been and gone in a matter of days. She wasn't important, yet to become an integral part of their group.

 _Good_ , she thought. That was the way it was supposed to be. Remain an outsider so she wouldn't get too attached. Patrick was out here somewhere. The group didn't need her. He was counting on her.

Slight movement caught Hayley's eye. She turned, stretching her neck so she could see, what she thought would be another walker joining the herd, but it was too quick. She saw a dark sleeve, a shoulder hidden behind a tree just a few metres away.

She squinted, eyes waiting to see a walker stumble out of the hidden spot but her stomach took a tumble, a mix of relief and anxiety pulling at her insides as she saw Daryl step out slightly.

He raised his finger to his lips, warning her not to draw the herd's attention in his direction by yelling out to him. She watched him notch an arrow and with direct precision, a rotting corpse fell to its knees, a bolt embedded deep inside its skull.

"One down, Robin Hood…" she muttered quietly, watching him load the next bolt. Daryl glared at the women, almost as if he'd heard her jibe and she squirmed under his gaze.

Hayley counted as each walker was taken out after the next. Daryl had killed four, loading his crossbow when another stumbled behind him. Panic rose inside Hayley and she yelled out to him.

"Daryl, watch out!"

The redneck spun to see a tall, decaying woman falling towards him, aiming to tear Daryl's cheek from him. He grunted and shot below the walker's chin, sending the bolt straight through his skull. But the noise caught the attention of the remaining walkers. Gradually, all six turned and hobbled towards their new choice of meal.

"Daryl!" Hayley felt fear shoot up her spine and she shifted along the branch. "Shit!"

The man backed up, dropping his crossbow with no time to load a bolt. He pulled out a hunting knife and prepared for the onslaught. Hayley watched as one grew close enough for Daryl to plunge his knife in his skull. He saw Hayley climb down from the branch she was perched on.

"What ya doing?!" he yelled over to her. "Stay back!"

"Oh and what," she shouted back, "go back to camp and tell them you're walker food? Not happening!"

She jumped to the ground, her knees taking the brunt of the leap. When she stood up straight, Hayley freaked at seeing Daryl's furious face, his strong hands gripping the shirt of a walker to keep it back.

Hayley swung the machete, slicing the top of a walker's softened skull almost clean off. She briefly saw Daryl take down the walker he was gripping then practically jump onto the next. She noticed a corpse stumbling towards her a second too late. She had no time to swing, no space to move her arms but could only plunge her weapon into the oncoming walker.

It kept coming for her, moving forwards and pushing her backwards until she fell towards the ground. She let out a small shriek. She stared into the face of the walker, no longer seeing what once was a young woman, maybe younger than herself, but was now a dead, walking monster. Her skin was peeling away from her skull and her eyes were lifeless, her yellow rotten teeth snapping towards Hayley's very much alive flesh.

She could hear Daryl's grunts, dealing with his own problem. Hayley turned her face into the ground, her hands still gripping and pushing the machete into its body but it barely kept the corpse away. Her eyes grew huge and her stomach turned as the smell danced around her nostrils. Her knife was pushed so far into the body and the corpse was pulling itself closer to her to the point that Hayley's hands were starting to enter the corpse.

It snapped its jaws one last time before the body collapsed against her. She almost screamed, thinking her hands had given way somehow and her throat was exposed, but the walker was promptly kicked, rolling away from her body. Hayley let out a strangled breath, her heart pounding against her ribcage. Above her stood Daryl, breathing heavily with his elbows resting against his knees, a bloody knife in his hand. And he looked angry.

"What the fuck was that?" he growled at her. Hayley pushed herself up on her elbows and glared.

"I think you mean thank you," she replied tersely.

He gawked at her, standing up straight as she got up onto her feet.

"Thank you?! I just saved yer ass!"

"And I saved yours," she said. "We're even."

He grunted, shaking his head in amazement. He crossed her path to grab his crossbow.

Daryl watched as she slowly wandered over to him and started cleaning her machete against the tree. He noticed emotions cross her face one after the other as she struggled to get her words out.

She sighed and finally brought her gaze up to look him in the eye. "Thank you, Daryl," she mumbled awkwardly then chuckled lightly. "Who knows how long I would have been stuck up in a tree this time?"

Daryl eyed her, waiting for her gratitude to be followed by an insult or anger but nothing came. She just smiled softly at him and it made Daryl uncomfortable enough to have to look away. He didn't know why but that damn girl had a way of making him feel uneasy. Like he wanted to prove himself or when she looked at him with those big sad eyes, the guilt ate away at him.

"Whatcha doin' out here on yer own," he muttered but he already knew the answer. He looked up at her. "Ain't safe, girl. If yer going out lookin', take someone with ya."

She smirked. "What, like you, you mean?"

Her pretty little face and smart-ass words almost had him blushing, so he turned away and grunted. Hayley smiled softly to herself, thinking maybe the redneck wasn't so bad after all.

Her eyes scanned the bed of corpses. She nudged the one that almost had her with her foot and regarded Daryl's own pile.

"Not a bad team, you and me." Hayley returned her machete to its sheath.

Daryl grunted. "Yeah, when yer not sitting in trees, yer not bad with that thing."

Hayley's eyes wandered over the ones Daryl had put down. Her eyebrows grew heavy, shading her eyes and she scanned one body in particular.

"Wait," she mumbled. She crouched down to get a better look at the body that lay flat down on its chest, blood seeping from the wound as the back of its head. Her fingers grazed over a belt and holster. Hayley's eyes were widening by the second as she gently pulled a knife from the corpse's holster. The belt was familiar, brown leather with an intricate pattern of swirls and dots embossed into the material. When she removed the knife, her suspicions were confirmed. Engraved into the weapon were the initials J.P.C – Jack Patrick Carter.

Daryl frowned, watching the girl as he saw her chest start to heave, her breath quickening. Hayley's eyes were already swimming by the time she started scrambling, her hands trying to grip the dead walker. Seeing this, Daryl thought she'd gone man and grabbed at her arm.

"Hayley!"

The woman didn't even register him or the fact it was the first time he'd called her by her actual name. She struggled to turn the tall body over. She hadn't noticed before, stuck up in that tree, the height and the build of the corpse. But seeing him now, it took everything she had not to cry as she was almost hyperventilating.

With a harsh tug, the body rolled and Hayley let out a muffled sob against her hands. The corpse was tall but the face was clearly that of an older man, with a scraggly beard and blue eyes.

It wasn't him.

Hayley ferociously undid the buckle and yanked the belt out of the loops, gripping the leather so tightly it made her skin pale from the blood loss. She stumbled to her feet and took a few wobbly steps, searching around her as if he'd appear out of thin air.

"Patrick!"

She shouted his name, yelling at the top of her voice. Her voice sounded strangled from the fear and panic she felt for just seconds on the floor but for what seemed like a lifetime. She frantically searched through the trees – nothing.

"Patrick!" she screamed. The second time she said it she felt her body being yanked by the shoulder, spun round to face a furious Daryl. His eyes were burning into hers.

"Are ya mad?" he shook her, gripping her shoulders so tightly, his fingers digging into her skin. She was too preoccupied to shrug out of his grip. "Ya need to shut up, girl. We only just faced one herd, ya wanna bring another?"

Hayley's breathing was erratic. Daryl took in her expression of absolute panic, her eyes wild like the animals he hunted just minutes before he heard her shout from the tree. He suddenly felt fear for her; she was overwhelmed and he didn't know if she'd collapse on him at this rate.

"He's here," she breathed, her wide eyes looking anywhere but Daryl. "He's here somewhere. Patrick!"

"Shit woman!" he hissed. He had to do something. He pressed his hand over her mouth firmly, unconcerned with the dirt on his hands or the unease he felt touching her lips. This seemed to draw Hayley's attention and she angrily shoved his strong arm from her face. Her eyes were now a mix of blazing anger and panic.

"Get off me, Daryl," Her voice quietened slightly but not by much.

"What ya playing at!" he growled at her.

Hayley shoved the belt towards him, the knife dangling in the holster.

"J.P.C," she said, ignoring Daryl's confused look. "Jack Patrick Carter, my dad's initials. He gave this to my brother before he died."

Daryl suddenly looked surprised, turning his head to the walker. He stomach dropped but Hayley cut him to the chase.

"Never seen him before," she spat and turned to continue searching, stepping away from Daryl. "Must have taken it from Patrick."

Daryl suddenly felt anger stir inside him as he eyed the walker on the floor. The boy wouldn't have left his weapon behind easily. No wonder Hayley was panicking. The thoughts that must be running through her head over how the dead bastard had gotten his hands on Patrick's knife must be driving her insane.

"I've got to find him." Her voice sounding some distance away had Daryl snapping his head back round to her. He saw her storming off, her body shaking as she went.

"Hayley," he grunted, jogging behind her. He caught her arm but she shrugged him off. He gritted his teeth and grabbed her wrist, not letting go. Daryl yanked her to a stop and she looked taken aback by his rough antics. "Stop."

"He's close. I've got to find him-"

"Hayley," he cut her off but she was still looking away from him. Daryl watched her dark eyes sparkling with worry and fear for her little brother. This was a different woman to who he'd caught following him in the woods yesterday. She was furious yesterday; like a lion stalking, about to lash out at any moment to protect her young. Today she was the opposite and Daryl felt guilty at seeing the real Hayley. She was a young woman who'd lost her little brother, with no idea if he was harmed or even alive and she looked like if Daryl nudged her, she would shatter in front of him.

Her eyes were rapidly searching and Daryl swallowed; she looked so young. He gripped her chin, firmly but with a foreign softness to his fingertips. He couldn't help but swallow hard as he felt her tremble.

"Hayley, look at me," he murmured, his voice rough but somehow soft and calming. "We don't know that. That asshole could have gotten the knife weeks ago. He could have taken it," Hayley's eyes widened so Daryl held his other hand up to stop her from fretting, "or he might have found it lyin' in the dirt for all we know. Point is we don't…"

Hayley slowly became aware of his skin touching hers. So did Daryl as he left go of her chin. Her skin felt hot just from his touch.

"But what we do know is if ya go runnin' ya mouth, we'll be dealin' with more walkers."

The young woman swallowed and nodded slowly, holding back fresh tears. Patrick felt so close yet so far. She stared at her father's knife and wondered what he'd think of her. She'd failed her brother. Her dad would be so disappointed in her.

Daryl watched as the girl tried to hold herself together in front of him. He felt the sudden urge to protect her or stop her from hurting somehow. That feeling only made Daryl uncomfortable; he didn't comfort girls, if only Merle could see him now. His brother would smack him and call him out for being a pussy.

 _She ain't ya problem,_ he reminded himself.

"You should go back," he said.

She shook her head, eyes still on the knife. "I can't," she mumbled.

Daryl huffed at her stubbornness and took her by the wrist before he could think twice about it, beginning to drag her away from the bodies. Her body felt too numb to protest as he stopped by the tree he'd hidden behind to grab something. Two squirrels and a rabbit hung from a rope. He hadn't let go of her wrist but ensured he wasn't touching Hayley's fingers with his own as he led her.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking ya back," he said, pulling her along. "Can't trust ya won't go runnin' off on some suicide mission."

"Wait," she quickly mumbled and rushed off towards the tree she'd climbed. Daryl narrowed his eyes, hoping not to have to drag her back but his eyebrows rose in surprise when she picked up a bike from the floor and wheeled it over to him. He didn't comment on the bicycle and ignored the feeling of disappointment when the touch of her skin left his.

The two walked back towards camp in silence yet it was not uncomfortable. Daryl made a small comment on the cuts in the trees and appeared almost impressed with her. Hayley used the time to calm down and think of every possible reason as to why the stranger could have had Patrick's knife on him. Her brother wasn't careless but it was a possibility the dead man had come across it. Perhaps Patrick wasn't alone out there, maybe he found someone like Hayley had and gave the knife to someone who needed it. She could only hope they were decent like the camp she'd stumbled across. She wondered if Daryl would agree to travelling all the way to where she'd lost him, see if he could track from there.

However, she knew the answer before she could embarrass herself by asking. There'd be no tracks left after the herd that they'd been running from passed through. She doubted Rick would even allow Daryl to go, not wanting to risk the safety of his group. But then she could never really picture Daryl being stopped from doing _anything_ he set his mind to. Hence why she was being forced back to camp.

Hayley wanted to say something to Daryl. She might not be a part of their group but the man had looked out for her today. Yesterday, although rather brutishly, he was looking out for her in his own way when he saw how out of it she was; in no condition to look for Patrick. She didn't quite have the words to thank him or to thaw the icy chill between them. They crossed onto Hershel's land.

Hayley looked to Daryl, her lips parted ready to try and talk to him but his own eyes were fixed on her, dark and analysing. It froze the words in her throat for a moment.

"Hayley!"

Carl came running across the farm, his eyes alight with excitement as he saw her wheel the bike along the grass. She watched the boy run towards her and turned to Daryl, but he'd already started stepping away.

Daryl gestured over his shoulder towards the stables. "Gonna take a horse out, see if I can find them."

"Them?" she asked in confusion before she felt her heart skip slightly. He hadn't given up all hope over Patrick.

He gave her a small nod and untied the rope from his belt, throwing it in Hayley's direction where she quickly balanced the bike against her thigh to catch tonight's meal. With that, Daryl turned and left Hayley wondering who Daryl Dixon really was under his tough guy, redneck bravado.


	6. Truce

**Hope you all had a happy holiday and a joyous new year celebration!**

 **Please do review, follow, favourite and so on, I thoroughly enjoy hearing from each and every one of you.**

 **If anyone is interested in sharing ideas, working as a Beta or creating artwork for the story I'd love to hear from you. PM me if you wish.**

* * *

"Hey Glenn," Hayley hollered up to the man sitting on the roof of the RV. "You're free, man."

A thankful face peered over the edge of the vehicle and he gave her a little salute in thanks. Hayley made her way up the ladder, grabbing Glenn's hand to hoist her up. She smacked his back gratefully and the man took her place on the ladder.

The woman had experienced a hurricane of emotions already and she was glad for a stint in Dale's chair. She would happily admit she'd felt a little scared being stuck up in that tree, surrounded by gurgling corpses below, no idea of how long she'd be trapped this time round. What she wouldn't admit was that the fear spiked when she saw the walkers gaining on Daryl. She didn't wanna know what that meant, her worry for the camp, let alone Daryl in particular. She'd assumed they had a mutual dislike for one another, but after he saved her ass, she was sure that that couldn't be the case.

She let her tired body fall into the deckchair. Her eyes squinted, noticing Andrea at the edge of the roof with a gun in her hands. Recalling her earlier comment, Hayley soon regretted offering to keep watch after she'd given Carol tonight's meal to prepare, courtesy of Daryl.

Hayley tried to offer the older woman an olive branch but she went ahead and snapped the thing in two.

"You can take a break if you like?" Hayley shifted uncomfortably in the chair when the blonde glared back at her. "No point in two of us keeping watch."

Andrea gave a quiet snort but it didn't go unnoticed.

"And leave it to you to protect us? No thanks."

Hayley's face dropped like a sack of potatoes and she narrowed her eyes, boring two holes into the back of Andrea's head. It wasn't common for Hayley to get into people's bad books; she got on with pretty much everyone except for her mom but she guessed what with the apocalypse, maybe those who were hard enough to survive weren't going to be all flowers and rainbows. This new world had a habit of making people hard.

Poor Dale was getting the brunt of Andrea's stubborn personality. She still spoke to him like he'd betrayed her but in Hayley's mind, the man had saved her life, even if wasn't what she'd wanted. She knew Dale's choice all too well when she would have to stuff her fingers down Patrick's throat to spit up their mom's pills. She made that choice, whether Patrick wanted it or not. When you love someone, you do anything to keep them safe. Anything.

Hayley looked down from the RV to watch Carl cycling along the grass, going round in circles with the biggest grin on his face. Lori had swung her arm round Hayley's shoulders in an affectionate hug as she watched her boy climb onto the worn out seat, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She didn't need to explain as they stood there watching. Lori warned Carl to be careful, warning him that he was still healing but the kid hardly took a second to answer her. Those around the camp couldn't help but smile and watch too. The normality of it; Carl laughing and riding the bike around Hershel's farm, as if he'd never been shot and the world hadn't gone to shit. It was a little piece of before to distract the group from the horrors of now.

She smiled, watching him for a moment longer before fixing her eyes on the edge of the farm. Her hand ghosted over her brother's knife, hardly believing she had it strapped to her now. She couldn't think too hard on what it might mean, finding it on someone other than Patrick. She just told herself she'd get it back to her brother one day.

"You must be sweating in that thing," a voice brought her away from her thoughts. She looked up and Andrea nodded to Shane's long sleeved shirt she wore.

Self-consciously, Hayley pushed the large sleeves up to her elbows and shrugged. "It's fine. At least it's clean."

"You sure?" she remarked. "Maybe Daryl could lend you one of his sleeveless shirts seeing as you've been following him around. Or Glenn. Maybe you'll find something in T-Dog's tent–"

"What's your problem, Andrea?" Hayley's temper was heating up.

The blonde raised a sharp eyebrow. "It's not my place but for someone that's only been here five minutes, you seem awfully close with plenty of the men round here.

Hayley growled, her eyes beginning to burn with what the other woman was implying.

"You're right. It's not your place." She couldn't help it as she sent the woman a snarky smile. "But come to think of it, I am running out of clothes fast. I'll run by Shane tonight, see if he has anything else going spare."

Andrea scowled at the smirking girl in the chair, huffing as she sharply turned her attention back towards the farm. Hayley couldn't help her sarcastic smirk turning into a genuine smile as she watched Andrea glance from the tree line to Shane by their camp. God, the woman was so transparent. Hayley's dad would have scolded her for irking the jealous woman but she doubted she would get through to Andrea and be the best of friends anytime soon. She might as well have some fun until Andrea cooled off around her.

After a good hour of watching the branches sway gently in the breeze, her own eyes fell on Shane amidst the group. The man was ripped, that was for sure. His shirt was open as he cut up some firewood under the shade of the trees. In the short time that Hayley had woven herself into the daily running of their camp, she'd discovered Shane to be strong and protective of the group. Hell, after the assessing gaze he'd given her when she'd first appeared from the RV, he'd even grown a little protective of her. As if she was one of them.

But the man was different from Rick. He was their leader; that was clear. Each and every one of them would look to Rick first for advice or to be told what needed to be done to find the little girl. Working as a sheriff before the world became so dark, maybe it was the clear choice. But it was more than that. Rick had his head screwed on, always looking out for everyone by thinking things through. Shane, meanwhile, was more cut throat, quick to decide and ask questions later. Hayley wondered, in this new scary world, which man would survive the longest.

"Walker!"

Andrea's yell drew her attention and she stood from deckchair. She reached towards the binoculars to get a closer look but the blonde yanked them from her hand to use them herself. With a quick roll of her eyes, Hayley moved towards the ladder, jumping the last couple steps. The camp stirred, the men appearing from the shadows of the trees with guns and bats.

Hayley joined a marching Rick as he looked up towards Andrea. "How many?"

Andrea looked far out and yelled back, "Just the one. I bet I can get it from here."

She raised her gun and aimed it at the walker.

"Don't be stupid, Andrea, we can do this without drawing in more," Hayley said, anger pinching her voice. Her stubbornness and eagerness to prove herself as some G.I. Jane was getting on Hayley's last nerve.

"Put the gun down," Rick ordered.

"She's right," Shane called out from behind, briskly walking to catch up with Rick and Hayley. "We can handle this ourselves."

Rick pressed his hand to his friend's shoulder to stop him in his tracks. "Hold up, Hershel wants to deal with walkers himself."

"What for? We've got this one." Shane shrugged the man off and moved in line with Hayley, the two beginning to rush forward. T-Dog and Glenn caught up as they began running towards the walker across the field.

Soon Rick and Hayley were ahead as Shane's limp slowed him down. She drew her machete from over her shoulder, her pace quick and steady, eyes on the walker. The thing was covered in blood and dirt, its head tilted to the side.

Her brow furrowed as she took in the walker, dragging something by its hand. That couldn't be right, could it?

They slowed, jogging until they stopped and Hayley took in the sight before her, her mouth dropping in utter shock. Daryl glared at the group, dragging his body one step at a time towards them. She brought her hand to her mouth at the sight of him. She'd only been with him a few hours back. He'd helped her, saved her from the dead and now…

"Oh my god," she mumbled. Glenn stood beside her, his own eyes wide as he lowered his weapon, Hayley returning her own to its sheath.

"Is that Daryl?"

Their campmate came to a stop and his mouth opened. But as she realised too little too late that those blue eyes that never seemed more alive were clear, his gravelly voice hit her ears and relief flooded her.

"You gonna lower that thing or shoot me, Rick?" he drawled.

Hayley's eyes turned to Rick and she felt a smile pull at her lips. But the crack of a gunshot echoed and she watched as Daryl collapsed to the floor.

"No!"

In an instant, Hayley fell to his side, unaware that a shriek had left her lips as soon as his body had hit the ground. Her shaking fingers grazed his skin and Rick sat beside her, both watching the blood ooze from the side of his head as the bullet had grazed him.

"Shit, Daryl," she mumbled, touching his head hesitantly. Daryl's eyes fluttered slightly. She looked up at Rick. "We need to get him to Hershel."

He nodded quickly and took hold of one arm. Shane shifted beside Hayley and took Daryl's other arm, slinging it over his shoulder for support. The men began to drag his body along the grass at a fast pace.

"Holy shit, what happened to him?" Glenn freaked out beside Hayley. She followed beside the men and shook her head, unable to form words. "He's got ears around his neck!"

Rick grabbed the item adorning Daryl's neck and stuffed it in his pocket. "We keep that between us," he said, eyeing Hershel who stood by the house as the others gathered in worry.

Hayley's fear was soon misplaced as her eyes blazed, watching Dale and Andrea running over to help. She stumbled in front of Daryl, her eyes taking in his slumped body.

"Is he dead?" she blurted.

"Not yet," Hayley growled, stepping menacingly towards Andrea who stepped back into Dale. "Come to finish him off, Andrea?"

Glenn took hold of Hayley's wrist, stopping her from reaching the other woman who was now staring back at the younger woman.

"You think if I knew it was Daryl I would have taken the shot?"

"If you held back your ego for just one second," Hayley shrieked back, almost shocked by her own anger as the men timidly watched her, "then this never would have happened in the first place!"

"You uppity little-"

"Guys," T-Dog cut off Andrea's furious response and the group turned to him as he gingerly held up a doll for them to see, "isn't this Sophia's?"

* * *

Hayley sat on the floor, her back against the wall as she listed to Hershel and Rick talking with the hunter in the next room. She waited outside so she wouldn't be intruding but also a part of her was too nervous to check on him right away. Her fingers twirled the length of her hair around her finger anxiously.

The sight of his bloody unconscious body made Daryl look weak. Since she'd arrived, the man was the epitome of unyielding strength. She'd seen it when he was the first to look for Sophia and when he'd sent her cowering back to camp. He was stubborn and unrelenting but that perseverance almost got him killed today. Granted, Andrea didn't help, but she thanked whatever God there might be that the woman was a lousy shot.

Lying on the ground, bleeding and broken looking, Hayley had felt a protective bolt hit her inside and wanted to yank Andrea's hair back and lay into the woman for what she'd done to Daryl.

Hayley's stare had been focused on the doll in Carol's hands for the past ten minutes. The mother's fingers gently turned the doll around, holding it so carefully as if one false move and it'd crumble to dust between her fingers.

Hayley's eyes glazed over, pushing her into a world of her own as she wondered why she'd reacted the way she had back on the field. Sure, she'd be upset if anyone she'd met here had been hurt. Maybe even Andrea could cause Hayley's heart to grow a gram heavier if she'd been hurt today. The group she'd stumbled across were good people. But of all people, it was Daryl that had caused her to scream, for her heart to drop to the floor along with him. He was the best of them in some ways and Hayley couldn't stand it if he had died today. She knew with him gone, the group would not survive half as long as they will with him. But she would leave them soon, once her search close by had run its course, she'd move on. So why did the thought of leaving Daryl and the others behind make her stomach tie itself into a thousand knots?

"Hey," a soft voice spoke. Maggie stepped in front of Hayley's eye line. Hayley looked up at the young woman's face as she smiled down at her. She nodded her head to the door beside Hayley's spot on the floor. "Dad's gonna be a while. You need anything?"

Hayley shook her head and smiled thankfully back at the girl. "I'm fine."

Maggie's eyes drifted towards Hayley's chest. "You've got blood on your shirt."

Hayley frowned, looking down and only realising now that from where she'd touched Daryl's bloodied face, she must've wiped it away unknowingly.

"Oh…"

"Come on, I'm sure I've got something that'll fit just fine."

The two women stood inside Maggie's room as the farmer's daughter took out some old tops from a bottom drawer and handed the folded pile over to Hayley.

"You're smaller than me and I haven't worn these in a while, you can keep them," she said.

"Thank you," she smiled timidly, looking down at Shane's blood stained shirt. "Wearing this thing has put a target on my back with Andrea."

Maggie frowned. "She the one that shot Daryl?"

Hayley nodded and said, "Thinks I have a thing for Shane."

Maggie smirked and mumbled, "Funny, I thought you had a thing for the hunter," before quickly changing the subject to, "Let's see if we can find you some pants too." Hayley guffawed and shook her head, laughing lightly at the woman's cheek.

"Yeah and what about you?" She watched as Maggie took out shorts and pants from her closet. "The boy that lives here, is he with you?"

"What, Jimmy?" she laughed. "He's Beth's boyfriend and not my type."

"You got a type? See anyone you like?" Hayley raised her eyebrows in mischief.

Maggie flashed the young woman a roll of her eyes. "What like someone from your lot?"

"Hardly my lot, I've only just met them really," Hayley objected but playfully counted the list of 'available' men on her fingers. "Hmm let's see, there's the married sheriff, the moody redneck… Oh, do you like older men that come with their own RV?"

Maggie gawked, chucking a pair of shorts towards a giggling Hayley. "Quit it!"

"What?" Hayley protested innocently. "Dale's a lovely guy. You've got the pick of the bunch."

"Slim pickings, more like," Maggie said, moving into comfortable silence for a moment as she moved hangers along the rail in search of appropriate clothes. She paused and looked over her shoulder. She bit her lip for a moment before asking, "You know Glenn, right?"

Hayley shrugged, admiring one of the tops in her hands. "Just about. Why?"

Silence in the room brings Hayley's head to snap up towards the other woman. "Glenn?"

"What?"

"You like Glenn?" Hayley replied and she saw the woman blush slightly to confirm her suspicions. Hayley smiled. "Interesting."

"What?" Maggie asked.

"Nothing…"

The woman turned from her closet and folded her arms suspiciously. "What is it?" she pressed.

Hayley's smile turned into a grin. "No really, it's nothing. Just that I think you two would be very sweet together."

Maggie snorted and moved to sit beside Hayley. "Don't be so serious. It was just a bit of fun."

"Was?" Hayley repeated, deadpanning as she watched, waiting for Maggie to realise she'd slipped up. Hayley then began to waggle her eyebrows but the young woman shook her head.

"You can't tell anyone, my daddy would send you all away if you found out," Maggie fretted but Hayley waved her off.

"Your secret's safe with me, although I can't promise anything when it comes to teasing Glenn." Hayley laughed lightly, folding the top back into the pile. Her voice mellowed. "Besides, I was just thinking about how nice it feels to speak like everything's normal again."

"Yeah," Maggie agreed. "Me too."

Hayley let a sad sigh leave her lips. "Y'know, this is exactly what it was like living with my friends in their apartment. Talking about boys, ordering pizza, just girl stuff. Doesn't seem real that all that's gone…"

"Must've been tough," Maggie said. "Going from that to surviving out there? We were pretty shielded when it all happened." Maggie folded the bottoms and added them to Hayley's small pile. "Daddy's keen for Rick's lot to move on soon as Carl's up to the journey. For what it's worth, I'd be happier if you stayed. It'd be nice having someone around to talk about this stuff with."

Hayley gave the woman a smile, not wanting to tell her she might be moving on herself no matter what. A knock on the door revealed Glenn peaking inside. When we saw Maggie, his cheeks turned pink and he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Dinner's ready," he said before ducking away from the door. Hayley and Maggie turned to each other and laughed, desperately trying to hush each other so Glenn wouldn't hear.

Hayley sat beside Glenn at dinner but on a smaller table, as if they were set aside on a kids' table together. Frankly, Hayley had felt touched that she was welcomed to dinner by the group. She hadn't been sure they'd ask but when Glenn told them to come downstairs and no one looked shocked by her presence – although Andrea didn't look thrilled – she took her seat beside her friend.

Hayley remained in the stained blue shirt if only to save throwing it in Carol's washing pile sooner. Dinner was held in almost complete silence. Lori and Carol had done a wonderful job with the food but the conversation left much to be desired. When Glenn asked if anyone could play the guitar he'd spotted, their answer revealed Otis used to place and left the household in a sombre mood.

The couple beside her brought a smile to Hayley's face as she watched Maggie slide a note onto Glenn's lap. She caught the young woman's eye and sent a wink Maggie's way, receiving a quick smirk in return. Glenn, unaware of their interaction, wrote on the paper in his lap, smiling happily to himself. Hayley watched and couldn't help but feel pleased for the two.

When Maggie followed her dad out with the plates, Hayley let out a small laugh as Glenn was smiling to himself, in his own little world. Her giggle brought him back into the room as they both cleared the glasses from the big table.

"What?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, smirking to herself before nudging his shoulder. "I'm happy for you. She seems really nice."

Glenn looked at her in surprise. "Is it that obvious?"

Hayley shrugged, "Maggie kinda confirmed it earlier."

He started to fret as he whispered to her, "Her dad can't know, he'd kill us."

"Well, you'd better make the most of it then," she insisted, taking the glasses Glenn had collected from him. She nodded her head to the door. "Go on."

The man stared blankly at her for a moment until a smile crept over his face and he walked around her. He paused and touched her arm, speaking close to her ear.

"You're awesome, you know that?"

He almost rushed out of the door and headed to God knows where to meet with Maggie. It wasn't exactly the most private place living on the farm and she was sure they'd be caught out if they were headed for Glenn's tent.

Hayley juggled the wine glasses as she carried them towards the kitchen where she could see Carol and Lori chattering away.

"You need help?"

Hayley was spooked by Shane's sudden appearance and she dropped one of the glasses held in place only by her pinkie finger. She smiled gleefully when Shane caught it quickly, his eyes teasing as he waved the wine glass in front of her.

"And I was going to say no," she laughed. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said, a fond look in his eyes. He noticed the red stain on her shirt. "You alright?"

She glanced down then smiled up at him reassuringly. "Oh, not mine. Daryl's," she quickly explained.

He nodded and scratched the back of his head. "Listen, earlier got me thinking. We need to train people up, in case we actually do get walkers stumbling on the farm next time. Rick and I are gonna get people off the farm for shootin' practice. Something you'd be up for?"

Hayley shrugged and crossed her arms casually. "Do I need to? I'm pretty good with the machete."

"I bet ya are," Shane said and it gave Hayley goose bumps as his voice dropped low. "But it's not just to protect yourself. If you're staying here, you protect the camp. We protect each other."

The woman felt uncomfortable holding guns; she wasn't used to anything remotely close to a weapon before the dead started up and roaming but she had to agree, she needed to learn.

Shane could sense her hesitancy and took a step closer.

"I'm a good teacher, Hales." The use of the nickname from Shane's low voice and his close distance made Hayley take a step back, discomfort washing around in her stomach. "You gotta learn these things. Gotta protect our own."

"Are you my people now?" she said with a hint of sarcasm. The man shrugged.

"That's your choice," he answered honestly. "We'll start tomorrow, show you the basics."

Too tired to fight, she uttered a 'K' in the midst of a yawn. Shane chuckled, waiting for her to finish.

"Rough night?"

She laughed, "You could say that."

"Don't think about spending another night out there," he ordered. Her eyebrows knitted together and she popped her hip to the side.

"What else am I supposed to do? I don't have a tent!" she asked, watching as he walked past her with a big smile on his face.

"More than enough room in mine," he sniggered, turning to place the wine glass he'd caught on the kitchen side. He turned back around and gave her a knowing smile before leaving the kitchen.

The man had left Hayley frozen in place, her mouth open a little. The cheek of him! She didn't know whether to be angry at his teasing, as if she were too innocent to understand his implications, or to be glad that she had someone looking out for her.

She started towards the kitchen and considered the offer. To feel warm and cosy in an actual tent wasn't something she'd come across since the last group she'd met. She'd slept on the ground mostly or in abandoned homes, the night air always finding her skin. Of course, she'd only take him up on his offer for somewhere to sleep and she'd ensure she was as far away from the man as she could possibly get. She didn't need him getting ideas. But the thought of something close to an actual bed did make her feel giddy.

Hayley passed the glasses to Lori and was about to offer to take over washing the dishes when she spotted the door to Daryl's room open. The lamp inside made the room glow like a sunset and it looked inviting.

She wandered over, noticing Carol still in the doorway.

"You know, what you did for my little girl today was more than her own daddy ever did in his whole life."

Daryl's voice was low, mumbling, "Didn't do anythin' Rick or Shane wouldn't do."

"I know. You're every bit as good as them." Carol saw Hayley standing in the doorway. She felt as if she were snooping so stepped in where Daryl could see her. Carol gave her a small smile before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

She looked at Daryl and felt a wave of happiness flood through her body, seeing him not clean but at least clear of all the blood and gore he'd been covered in earlier. Daryl saw her smile at him and shifted uncomfortably, covering himself as much as possible. The bandage around his head caused his hair to go all fluffy, standing up in all sorts of directions. He looked almost cute!

Hayley couldn't help the snort that left her mouth.

"Shut up," Daryl grunted.

The woman smirked at him.

"You look like shit."

Daryl took in her blood stained shirt that covered her chest. He ignored the sudden irritation he felt knowing that she was wearing Shane's shirt. He felt out of the loop, not knowing if this girl and Shane were hooking up. He didn't question why the thought angered him.

"Ain't looking so hot yourself."

The words felt like a lie on his tongue.

"Flattering as always," she rolled her eyes. Without permission, Hayley sat on the edge of the bed. Daryl eyed her movements almost nervously but it went unnoticed as her eyes were crawling over his skin, checking for wounds. His side was hidden by the covers. "What did Hershel say?"

He huffed in annoyance. "Gotta take it easy."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I bet you will." She looked around the room. It was cosy and warm and when her eyes fell back to the large bed Daryl was lying in, she felt a twinge of jealousy. "You get to stay in here for the night?"

He grunted.

"Damn," she mumbled. Daryl watched as she crossed her legs under herself and without her machete and for the most part clean, he thought she looked very young and pretty. He scrunched his face up at the thought and for extra precaution, shifted his body away from her.

Hayley turned to look at Daryl but the man seemed like he was trying to look at anything but her. His eyes landed on the food Carol had brought in.

"Need me to help you with that?"

Daryl's eyes flashed in anger. "Ain't an invalid, girl."

She shrugged. "I know."

Silence settled into the room, causing Daryl to grow more and more uncomfortable. He just wanted to be left alone.

"What do ya want?"

Hayley thought on that for a moment. Why had she snuck in here behind Carol? She'd waited outside the room for a good hour after he'd been shot, shaken by the thought of him hurt. But sitting beside him, she was stuck for words. The man clearly didn't want her there.

"You were shot, Daryl?" Hayley said in confusion. "I wanted to check on you."

He looked up at her, narrowing his eyes, waiting for some sort of punch line but when it never came, he kept his guard up without softening his stare. Hayley rolled her eyes at the man's gruffness. Couldn't he just be civil for one second? She stood abruptly.

"Fine, be like that." She stepped towards the door.

"Wait," he grunted, stopping Hayley in her tracks. She turned back to see him staring at his dirtied hands, fidgeting awkwardly. She waited patiently for his words, swallowing when his eyes softened, meeting her own.

"Was it you screamin' yer head off when I got shot?"

Her face dropped at his question which was the answer he expected. He lightly sniggered to himself and Hayley felt her stomach flip. It was the first time she'd seen the tough guy act lift from Daryl. She folded her arms in mock protest.

"It's not funny, I thought you were dead."

"So I heard," he chuckled. "Got a set of lungs on ya, that's for sure."

She huffed, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "Just didn't want your brains blown all over me, that's all."

He raised an eyebrow, seeing right through her. "Didn't know you cared so much."

"I don't."

Insecurity had Daryl nodding once and the humour left his face as he sobered up. He lifted his thumb and bit at the skin around his nail. Hayley sat back down on the bed and watched him nervously nibble away, remembering her own bad habit of fiddling with her hair when she got nervous. She didn't want to leave this room going back to extremes of uncomfortable silence or lashing out at each other. Hayley sighed and shifted on the spot.

"Of course I care," she said in a hushed voice. She kept her eyes away from his, suddenly feeling shy. "You provide for this group, Daryl. You're out there, looking for two lost kids. You don't know if you'll even find them yet you risk everything. I mean jeez, you nearly died today!"

Daryl felt uneasy getting such compliments from Hayley and answered gruffly, "I'll find them. Just a matter of time."

She smiled. "Yeah, I know you will." She remembered the toy T-Dog had given Carol. "Where'd you find the doll?"

"Lyin' in the creek. Went down the cliff to get it but no sign of Sophia. The thing must'a drifted for a while."

"What, did you decide to roll down the cliff? The state of you, Daryl…" Her voice trailed off, remembering how scared she was to see him covered in dirt and blood.

"Na," he scoffed. "Fuckin' horse threw me off, landed on an arrow. Went right through ma side."

Hayley hissed in sympathy pains. "Then to top it off, the bitch shot you."

"Heard ya lay into Andrea, too."

That got her back up. She glared at the man. "She deserved it."

He eyed her carefully. "Never said she didn't."

She gave him a soft, humoured smile. Hayley swallowed and took a piece of her hair, scrunching it between her fingertips. "Daryl… I know I'm not exactly part of the group. And I know I bug you but for what it's worth, I'm glad you're OK. I know you think I'm weak and Patrick could be long gone–"

"I don't think yer weak," he interrupted sternly. He huffed, chewing his nail again. "Ya might be a pain in the ass sometimes but ya ain't weak, Hayley."

She smiled gently at him.

"You'll find Patrick," he grunted and Hayley was almost touched until he jibed, "Ya stubborn enough."

Hayley playfully smacked his arm gently and Daryl recoiled good-naturedly.

"Watch it, I've got stitches!"

Hayley stood, smiling happily to herself and nodded to his dinner.

"Well, best let you eat and rest." She stepped towards the door but Daryl cleared his throat.

"What about you? Ya ain't sleepin' on the ground again, are ya?" If Hayley didn't know better, she could have sworn there was concern in his voice. She knew she felt his eyes on her through the dark last night.

She shrugged and gestured with her thumb, as if the man was right behind her. "Shane offered to share his tent."

The hunter's brows fell and his eyes darkened. Daryl's mind went into overdrive as he thought about that asshole sharing a tent, maybe even a bed, with Hayley. The man couldn't understand the fury he felt when it came to seeing Hayley in his shirt, let alone sleeping near him at night. Shane wasn't all he seemed; Daryl knew the man was capable of anything. He didn't want Shane getting his hands on her.

"That ain't happening," he spoke darkly.

Hayley narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?" If there was anything that brought Hayley's stubbornness out, it was being told what to do. Daryl shifted uncomfortably, trying to back-track his words.

"I've got a tent out there. You can sleep in it while I'm stuck here."

Her face softened slowly, not unhappy with the idea of some privacy and warmth for the night, without relying on Shane. She nodded her head in thanks.

"Only if you're sure."

He grunted, "Not like I got much use for it tonight."

Her smile grew. "Thanks, Daryl… Truce?"

Daryl eyed her for a moment before he rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Now leave me be, woman."

"Aye, sir," she mocked, but the stern look he gave her sent her rushing from his room, her chuckles could be heard down the hall until she'd left the house. Daryl allowed himself to smile just a little as he thought about the young woman. It gave him some peace to know they were on OK terms now. He was tired of watching the woman physically avoiding him where she could but now, after everything, she wouldn't keep her distance and he hated to admit, but that thought made his heart race just that little bit.


	7. Truth Will Out

Hayley was in heaven. She smiled, tucking her legs against her bare stomach, shrinking into herself to get even warmer. She breathed in deeply and felt comfort from the musky, wild smell that was growing ever more familiar. The sun glared against the thin fabric of Daryl's tent, insisting that Hayley should wake up. After a few more deliciously comfortable minutes in the sleeping bag, she got up and stretched. Her bones finally clicked and she bent over, letting her hair fall over her eyes messily. She dragged her fingers through the knots and flipped it back, tying it up into a messy bun to keep it out the way.

There wasn't much inside Daryl's tent that gave Hayley an idea about who he was and what he liked. Just his sleeveless shirts that were chucked on his sleeping bag until she'd got her hands on them. They were now folded beside his crossbow in a neat pile, not that she thought she'd get a thank you.

She reached for her rucksack and pulled out a blue vest top that Maggie had given her. The opening of the tent began to rustle and Hayley turned, spotting Daryl ducking to enter.

Daryl had to force himself to leave the comfort of a real bed that morning and he was already missing it. But he'd gotten up before anyone could barge in on him, looking to help or make him feel like an invalid. He took it easy though, still aching from the fall and his side wouldn't take any strain from him today. So he'd gotten dressed and removed the bandage from the side of his head, noting the graze was already healing nicely. He headed for his tent to get another hour of peace, completely forgetting that it was occupied.

He opened the flap of the tent and his eyes settled on the brunette, spinning at the sound of him dressed in her jeans but yet to pull her top on.

"Shit," he muffled, quickly turning to get out of his tent. He stood outside, a shade of pink forming on his cheeks.

He could hear a light laugh coming from inside the tent and the man rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. Damn, the image of Hayley in her cream bra wouldn't be leaving his mind any time soon. In the few seconds that Daryl had her in his sight, he could now picture her smooth, unblemished skin. How her body curved in the right places. The thought had him blushing harder and he turned his face to the floor as the woman stepped out of the tent.

"Forgot ya were here," he mumbled in explanation.

Hayley waved him off. "Don't worry about it. At least you didn't catch me naked."

His head sharply rose and he squinted at her. God knows what it'd do to his sane mind if he thought about her naked under his sheets in there.

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't. Down boy," she teased. She stepped past him. "I'll get out of your hair. Thanks again," she said, nodding towards the tent before she scurried away from the uncomfortable looking man.

Hayley couldn't help but giggle to herself, flashing a look back at the man who seemed a little dazed. He was so easy to wind up. She was glad for their newfound truce. Even if she wasn't planning to stay with the group, she was glad to have at least one more person that didn't hate her guts. She eyed one person in particular that did as Andrea started walking in her direction.

To spare an argument, Hayley kept her eyes down but when Andrea shoved past her, brushing her arm against her own, Hayley bit her tongue from lashing out at the woman. A few steps more and Hayley looked back in Andrea's direction, frowning as she saw the blonde enter Daryl's tent. Hayley slowed to a stop, watching with curiosity. She rubbed her shoulder then her mind sparked and she swore, remembering the absence of her weapon, having left it in Daryl's tent.

Sighing, Hayley jogged slowly back to the tent. She was about to call out to the man and woman inside until her curiosity got the better of her.

From where she stood by the tent, she could see Daryl on his bed, fiddling with one of his arrows. Andrea was crouched down with her back to Hayley.

The hunter sat up a little as Andrea regarded his stitches.

"I'm so sorry, Daryl. I feel like shit," Andrea said.

Hayley rolled her eyes. _So you should,_ she thought.

Daryl adjusted his pillow and smiled. "Yeah, you and me both."

"I don't expect you to forgive me but if there's anything I can do-"

"You were trying to protect the group. We're good," he insisted. Andrea smiled at the man and nodded once. "But shoot me again, ya best pray I'm dead."

The blonde smirked and stood, heading out of the tent. She began walking back to the RV when a voice called after her.

"He might forgive you," Hayley said, "but I don't."

Andrea turned and folded her arms, raising an eyebrow at the younger woman. "You were spying on us?"

Hayley ignored the comment and stepped up close to her. "You know, you could have killed him? You think you're protecting this group but you're rash, thoughtless-"

Andrea's eyes grew angry. "You're not even a part of this group, Hayley. You've got some nerve."

"Doesn't mean I don't care about the people here," she said, swallowing back the small lump that grew at her words.

"Oh, I bet you do," Andrea smirked, her eyes flickering to the tent behind Hayley. "I think you're feeling threatened."

Hayley blanked. "Threatened?"

"Uh-huh. First Shane, now Daryl. Worried about not being number one anymore?"

Hayley rolled her eyes at the ridiculous conclusion. "Not everybody's mind is in their pants. This isn't to do with Shane or Daryl. You're reckless, Andrea. So busy trying to prove yourself that you almost got somebody killed. What if next time you're not so lucky? If Daryl had died or it'd been Carl?"

Andrea's eyes blazed. "You have no right. I'm protecting us. What do you do to help this group? You think if you give Carl a bike and flutter your eyelashes at the guys, you're set here? You don't belong with us, Hayley. Daryl sees it," Hayley fumed, exhaling but the woman continued, "I see it. It's just a matter of time now until the rest of them see it too."

The woman turned and briskly walked away from Hayley. She stood there, stuck between wanting to launch herself at Andrea and wanting to hack at the trees with her machete. She spun and stomped towards Daryl's tent, not even bothering to announce herself.

Daryl looked surprised to see her barge into his tent. Hayley barely registered the look on his face before she spotted her machete and went to grab it.

The man could sense the swelling rage inside her and threw caution to the wind.

"Ya alright?"

"Fine," she snapped. The man's brow furrowed and she felt an immediate sense of guilt. She gave him a half smile. "I'm fine."

He watched her for a moment longer then nodded. He kept his eyes on her own until she looked away, strapping on her machete as she left him. Daryl wasn't clueless; he'd seen Hayley and Andrea confronting each other but he couldn't hear them, not for the lack of straining to listen. He didn't like how Andrea smirked and sneered towards Hayley. It got his back up in a way he hadn't experienced before, not with anyone. He made his peace with Andrea, knowing that deep down she just wanted to keep the group safe, but when it came to Hayley, the two women were far from peace.

After breakfast, some of the group were buzzing as target practice loomed. Dale was sat outside the RV, listening to Rick and Shane discussing the plan for the day as Hayley wandered over. She was offered a warm smile from the older man and she smiled back, always finding comfort from Dale and the knots in her stomach from her talk with Andrea slowly started to unwind. She leaned back against the RV and listened.

"You think she went north?" Shane asked.

Rick turned to Jimmy. "What's up that way?"

The young man frowned and answered, "Could be at the new housing development there, done up ten years ago."

Rick nodded and looked to his right hand man. "Then you take a run up there after gun practice. I'll hold up the fort here. Take someone with you. After what went down with Daryl, I don't want anyone going out alone."

"Pair up?" Shane offered. He looked over the hood of the car to Hayley, standing beside the old man and the corner of his mouth lifted slightly. Hayley's face flushed a little.

"See how they do at practice then take your pick," Rick agreed. Shane's eyes remained on Hayley as he looked at her appreciatively.

Hayley avoided his gaze, her eyes following Glenn as he passed by. She distracted herself by grabbing his attention, getting him to chuck her a peach as he dished the fruit out. As she bit into the fruit, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at Shane's ever growing attention towards her. And she wasn't the only one to notice it. Dale sat beside her and followed Shane's gaze. When the man turned to speak to Beth and Patricia, he looked at the pink glow in Hayley's cheeks and didn't like what was running through his mind.

Hayley didn't understand Shane very well. He was a man that wanted to lead, to protect, yet he seemed to welcome Hayley, a stranger, and trusted her capabilities. Despite what Andrea said, Shane wasn't showing any signs of wanting her away from his people. She assumed if there were to be any partnering up, Shane and Andrea would have launched at the chance to work together. The two were driven and Andrea was ready to follow Shane however he might lead. The last thing Hayley wanted was to create a wedge within the group, to be pushed away sooner than she was ready to move on and look elsewhere for her brother.

A throat cleared beside her and she realised she was being watched for a while now. Dale stood and looked at her with knowing eyes, an almost disapproving fatherly gaze and she swallowed.

"What's going on, Hayley?"

She turned to him, perplexed. "Huh?"

His wise eyes flickered from Shane then back to her. When she remained silent for a moment or two, he gestured for her to follow. They walked side by side under the shelter of the trees and spoke in hushed tones.

Dale said, "Shane seems kinda attached to you since you joined us."

Hayley nodded beside him. "I've noticed."

"I know you're here to find your brother," Dale said gently, "but while you're here, please, I want you to be careful."

She frowned at the man and offered, "It's harmless, Dale."

"Yes, but he's not," Dale said, his calm voice lost. She stopped and looked at him, her brow heavy. She looked back to Shane who was beside Carl, treating him as any father would their own child. She turned back to Dale.

"Say what you really mean, Dale."

The man sighed and touched her shoulder. "Please, for my own peace of mind. Keep away from Shane."

"Why?"

"Men like him…" He shook his head. "I don't want you getting hurt."

She smiled warmly at him. "There's not a chance of my heart getting broken, Dale. You're sweet, but-"

"I don't mean like that," he said, shutting the woman up. Hayley felt a mix of confusion and that same wild awareness she felt when living in the woods. Dale's words were putting her guard up. "Just be careful, dear. I don't want you hurt," he reinforced. "Just try and keep your distance? Keep an old man from worrying, huh?"

She eyed Dale carefully, taking in his words. The last thing he'd said may have been in jest but she saw in his eyes suspicion, worry and protectiveness, all routing from the man he wanted her away from. To give him peace of mind, Hayley agreed, nodding softly. He squeezed her shoulder and exhaled deeply, as if a heavy load had been lifted from his mind.

In all honesty, Hayley appreciated his protectiveness, finding his fatherly tone reminiscent and touching. The man's eyes looked away from her and his anxiety fell away, replaced by a smile as he waved. She turned and watched Carl get into the car with his dad. The camp were seemingly all piling into cars, ready for gun practice, all except Dale, Hayley and Glenn.

Shane leaned on the car door and hollered over to them.

"Hales, you coming or what?"

She felt Dale tense beside her and she waved him off. "I'll catch you there, got stuff to do first."

He watched her carefully, scowling before shouting to Glenn. "Coming, man?"

Hayley felt the nervousness radiating off of Glenn and she watched him, practically sweating over the lie he told. "No, uh, I said I'd help Dale with the RV. Hayley and I fancied learning mechanics a little, save him doing all the work."

"Eh?" she mumbled, but felt a pinch on the skin of her spine where Glenn's hand was hidden. "Yeah, all about cleaning sparkplugs today, right Dale?"

Dale had no trouble in following, laughing at the two. "If it gives me a break, you two better learn fast."

Hayley smiled and gave Shane a quick wave, giving him no chance to answer. The man shrugged and swiftly got inside the car, pulling away behind Rick. Hayley continued smiling and waving the group off beside the two men before she turned and smacked Glenn's arm.

"Ow!"

She pointed a scary finger in his face. "That hurt."

He blushed slightly and mumbled an apology. Dale wandered over so the three stood close together. He watched the younger man curiously and tried to catch his eye.

"There a reason why you got us lying for you, son?"

Glenn looked up at Dale and shifted uncomfortably. The words were stuck in his throat, running through his mind over and over. Hayley eyed him, a frown forming as she touched his arm.

"Glenn? You ok?"

The man shook his head and swallowed the lump caught in throat.

"I dunno–"

"Spit it out Glenn," Hayley probed. Glenn sighed.

"There are walkers in the barn and Lori's pregnant."

Hayley's eyes slowly widened and she looked over towards the barn, suddenly a wave of unease jolting her body as she regarded the feeble looking barn doors. Her breath left her in one swoop and she had the sudden urge to bolt. She looked back to Dale and his older eyes were just as alight with worry.

"Who else knows?"

Glenn lifted his heavy head towards Dale. "Just us and Maggie's family. I swore to her I wouldn't tell."

"Shit," Hayley murmured. She thought about those who left, with guns in their hands and an eagerness to protect their camp. "What's Rick gonna say? What's _Shane_ gonna say?"

Dale looked to the younger ones sternly. "Nobody breathes a word." He took a moment to think and waved his hand. "I'll speak to Hershel."

He turned and started towards the stables. Hayley paused before jogging after the man. He lifted an eyebrow as she joined his side.

"Let me help," she insisted. Dale nodded gratefully as they strode across the field towards the stables.

Hayley's stomach swirled, unsettled as she reached the door. She followed Dale inside timidly until her attention was swayed and her nerves calmed at the sight of a beautiful horse in front of her. A small smile tugged at her lips and she reached out to the animal, stroking her neck. She barely registered Hershel brushing the horse until Dale spoke up.

"Nervous Nellie, huh?"

Hershel looked up at the two visitors and nodded. "Made her way back. Found her in her stall this morning."

"She's beautiful," Hayley murmured, smiling softly. She took a handful of hay, feeding the animal as it neighed in appreciation. Hershel smirked, watching the young woman.

"She likes you."

The three fell quiet. It was strange, after weeks of running and fighting, dreading the moans and gnarling of walkers, that here and now on the farm, Hayley could feel so at peace. The quiet wasn't eerie or unsettling. It felt as if the terrifying events never happened; she never lost her brother, she never fought for her life daily. All was right in the world.

But of course, it wasn't.

"Hayley and I took a long walk this morning, with it being such a lovely day and all." Dale received a short smile from Hershel but it soon wavered. "We walked by the barn, Hershel. We heard the moans."

Hershel's eyes dropped to the floor.

"That's unfortunate."

Hayley swallowed. "I'm sure you have your reasons for keeping secrets."

"I saw the broadcast when people started getting sick, saw the irrational fear, the atrocities people were committing, like the incident at my well."

Dale frowned, "We put down a walker."

His eyes grew angry. "You killed a person."

Dale tried to reason with the man. "If you watched the same broadcast I did, you saw those walkers attack. They killed people. They're dangerous."

"A paranoid schizophrenic is dangerous, too. We don't shoot sick people," Hershel replied.

Dale shook his head, trying to get through to him. "With all due respect, you are cut off from the outside world here. I've seen people I cared about die and come back. And they're not people."

"Listen," Hershel's calm started to fall away, "my wife and stepson are in that barn. They're people."

Hayley saw the heartache in his eyes then. Hershel was a father, a family man and he couldn't lose his family again. Not even to protect those left in his family alive.

"Hershel," Hayley stroked Nellie, needing the strength to say those words, "I am sorry for your loss. We've all lost somebody."

"They're not gone. They're sick."

She nodded, trying to keep him level headed. "None of us know the truth, whether this is it or if one day things might return to normal." She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "Back home, I didn't live with my mother. Friends of mine took me in, Emma and Jessica; without them I'd have no choice but to sleep on the streets. They took care of me, they were my family. They gave me a real home. The day after the broadcast hit, I had to fight my way out of that home."

A shaking breath left her. "Jessica… She'd gotten bit. After a few hours, I found her kneeling on our apartment floor. She was covered in blood with these God-awful, blank eyes turning my way. Emma was under her, lying there, white as a sheet, barely anything left of her, until she got up too."

She felt Dale squeeze her hand. Hayley sniffed, feeling the man's concerned gaze on her but she refused to let the tears fall. "Those friends, they tried to rip my throat out. I put them down. Now you can call it a sickness, you can call me a murderer. But those girls, they were _not_ my friends. They took me in and they were my family, but on that day, I'd lost them. It wasn't them. There's no coming back from that, trust me. If any part of me hoped that there was, I could never have done what I did."

Hershel regarded her sadly. She stubbornly kept his gaze until he spoke. "I am sorry, dear. But that was wrong. Inside that barn, those are my family and friends."

"Then let us help. Let me speak to Rick. He's a good man. We could make the barn more secure, keep everybody safe."

"The barn is secure," Hershel failed to assure them. He glanced from Hayley to Dale. "Keep this to yourselves if you want to help. Rick is a man of conscience, but are you so sure about everyone in your group?"

Hayley looked to Dale and knew the question conjured a certain face for both of them. Hayley could not answer the man.

"Are you sure that you should risk your own family?" Hayley pleaded softly. "Maggie? Beth?"

"My girls are safe and they will be if you keep quiet," Hershel reinforced. His tone shook Hayley slightly and his voice softened, having checked his temper. "Please, try to understand…" He paused, deciding whether to ask the young woman his question, seeing her so pained to retell the story of how she escaped the outbreak. "Your little brother, you love him dearly." It wasn't a question but Hayley's head snapped up. "We all see that, the way you go out each day and look for him. Could you do it? If you found him and he got sick? What you're asking me to do to my own family. Could you kill your own brother?"

Her chest heaved at the sickening thought.

"It wouldn't be him." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Hershel regarded her knowingly and with empathy. "But could you?"

After what felt like a minute, staring into the old man's eyes, wishing she wasn't a hypocrite, Hayley dropped her gaze and walked out of the stables, unable to give an answer.


End file.
